


If the World was Ending, you Come Over, Right?

by cuddlestobio (orphan_account)



Series: Neighborhood's Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Developing Relationship, Flirty Miya Atsumu, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, ooc ‘cause m’ bad at keeping the personality of characters not written by me
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuddlestobio
Summary: “Me gustan los clásicos, aquellos que puedes cantar y bailar al lado de una persona, sabiendo que pase lo que pase, son felices. "Atsumu recargó su mano en la ventana observando a Sakusa quien asintió a sus palabras.“Cuando era pequeño solía catalogar a las personas con géneros o canciones. Era divertido, hasta que Osamu se quejó de que lo llame canción de cuna. "Sakusa se vio ligeramente divertido ante las palabras de Atsumu, quién se avergonzó de ser el centro de atención del contrario.“Atsumu, ¿qué sería yo para ti? "La pregunta podía sacarse de contexto y aquello hizo que las mejillas de Atsumu se colorearán antes de empezar a balbucear incoherencias acerca de ser amigos, amigos muy cercanos, Sakusa rio dejando de lavar los platos para prestar atención al de cabellera rubia.“Para mí, Atsumu, eres como la música de fondo, no la percibes en el primer momento pero cuándo la notas, es relajante y tranquila, te ayuda en tus peores momentos. "-En donde Sakusa Kiyoomi está atrapado en una ‘relación’ por la presión social que siente a su alrededor y Atsumu es el lindo vecino que escucha sus problemas desde su ventana.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Neighborhood's Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. not in the same way

**Author's Note:**

> Llevó siglos teniendo esta idea en mi cabeza, pero nunca la había implementado, pero una noche de insomnio tuve un sueño acerca de la idea con sakuatsu, y dije hell yes.  
> Espero que les guste mucho.  
> ¡Lamentó proyectarme tanto en Sakusa! Es una experiencia que viví hace un año y escribir esto es como una manera de desahogo, espero que les guste.

Todo empezó en la boda de Akaashi y Bokuto.

Sakusa había acudido como el padrino de su mejor amigo, recordaba una boda de blanco hermosa, sonrisas y lágrimas –Incluso se podría decir que muchas de ellas habían sido suyas –, las campanas sonaban haciendo que los labios de los recién casados chocaran con dulzura y anhelo, sabiendo que ansiaban ese momento desde que se conocieron. 

La recepción estuvo agradable, pero luego de llegar acompañado de Oikawa, no recordaba mucho más, culpaba a las copas de vino que ofrecieron y también a los retos que hacían sus compañeros de ver quien aguantaba mejor el alcohol.

En realidad, había días en que Sakusa tenía una fuerte resistencia al alcohol, por aceptó competir contra Tanaka. Nishinoya y Kuroo, pero ese día no fue uno de ellos.

Quizás fue porque se dejó llevar por el ambiente melancolía, viendo como tu mejor amigo, a quien habías amado la mitad de tu vida, se casaba con el amor de su vida, la persona a quien siempre había esperado despierto; mientras que él solamente se conformaba en nos pescar ni un resfriado. 

Estaba feliz por ellos, eso sí, era su amigo después de todo, y si Bokuto alegraba los días de Keiji, para Sakusa estaba bien; quizás fue por eso que no se sentía verdaderamente triste, por qué solo sentía un pequeño tirón en su estómago cuando ambos se veían a los ojos, sabiendo que eran demasiados afortunados de haberse encontrado. 

, quería lo que ellos tenían, no podía mentir, pensaba en ello cuando los veía sonreír, disfrutando la mejor noche de sus vidas. 

Envidia, eso era lo que tenía, ¿por qué acaso no podía encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera tan feliz como lo hacía Akaashi para Bokuto? Sakusa siempre había anhelado un amor que lo consumiera por completo, aquel que fuera recíproco y calmante, aquella persona que lo abrazara por las noches, que le tomaran de la mano cuando la tormenta azotara, las caricias a su cabello o los roces de sus manos, con quien tomaría baños en la ducha mientras sonaba una canción de fondo y bailaría en la cocina torpemente mientras hacía la comida.

Toda su vida fue testigo del amor que se profesaban sus padres, como se cuidaban en la enfermedad, las sonrisas cómplices que se daban cada que le jugaban una pasada a su hijo, las risas y los abrazos que se daban cuándo sentían el ambiente pesado, las lágrimas y los sollozos que soltaban cada que tenían un mal día, peros obre todo, los perdones que decían cada que eran necesarios; tal vez por eso tenía demasiadas expectativas para lo que era tener pareja.

Pasó el resto de la noche tomando fondo a una botella de vino que ha acaparado para él mismo, no había problema alguno, ya había dado su discurso, no había motivo para molestarlo, y si alguien se atrevía a hacerlo, Sakusa lloraría hasta que se fuera.

Cuando llegó el momento del vals no pasó a bailar con Akaashi, sabía que su amigo se preocuparía al verlo en tan mal estado y lo ayudaría, pero Kiyoomi no podía permitirlo, no esa noche, no cuando era su día, su boda. 

Solo, en la mesa en que lo habían asignado, no conocía nadie de ellos, la mayoría eran personas mayores que él, quizás la razón por la que lo habían colocado ahí era por ser el padrino del novio, como no volvería a ver a aquellas personas no le importó lo que pensaban al tomar otra botella de vino. 

Veía las miradas de desaprobación que le echaban disimuladamente, pero para Sakusa estaba bien, podían meterse sus desaprobaciones por el culo. 

Y hubiera seguido pasándolo en compañía de su soledad hasta que un señora, podía saber que era de tercera edad porque los años había hecho justicia con su juventud, tomó asiento al lado suyo, quitándose los zapatos.

Sakusa pensó que comenzaría replicar acerca de estar bebiendo más botellas de las que podía acordarse; pero, la abuela simplemente comenzó a reír, animado por su presencia, sonrió.

— Ay, santísimo señor, ya estoy muy vieja como para estar deslumbrado en la pista. –Exclamó con fatiga recargándose en la silla, Sakusa le pasó una copa y la relleno con la botella que acaba de abrir. –Pero que chico más amable que eres tú. 

— Ya saben lo que dicen, la juventud solo es un estado de ánimo. –Escupió Sakusa subiendo los pies a la mesa, ganándose miradas de indignación de la mayoría de los invitados en su mesa, para sorpresa del de rulos, la abuela lo imitó. 

— ¿Mal de amores?

— ¿Puedo llegar a sentir mal de amores si nunca nadie me ha amado? –Cuestionó incrédulo, buscando la mirada de alguien especifico, alguien quien no correspondería su mirada, ni sus sentimientos, la abuela asintió y le dio un trago a su copa.

— Un amor correspondido duele tanto como uno no correspondido. 

— Eso fue profundo. –Rió, ebrio, Kiyoomi, antes de observar, a la acompañante a su lado, con curiosidad – ¿Qué me dice de usted, abuela, hay algún chico que no deja de velar por usted?

— Oh, claro que sí, muchacho. – Hipó, antes de señalar al abuelo que bailaba con Koutarou en la pista de baile, Sakusa debió de haberse sorprendido de darse cuenta de la que hablaba de mal de amores no era más que la abuela del novio de su amor no correspondido, pero para decir la vida lo odiaba tanto que estaba acostumbrado de esas vueltas del destino. – Casi cincuenta años de casados y sigo amándolo como la primera vez que lo vi en aquella línea de metro.

Kiyoomi alzó su copa y la ladeó hacia ella. –Enhorabuena por ustedes dos, brindo por eso. 

— Deberías dejar ir a aquella persona, no te puedes aferrar del pasado por siempre. –Sonrió cálidamente hacia Sakusa, atrapando sus manos en un agarre para quitarle la copa entre sus manos, Sakusa la vió un poco molesto, pero no objetó nada para llevarle la contraria. –, es un consejo de una vieja anciana.

Luego guiño un ojo hacia Kiyoomi, quien suspiraba al ver como la anciana vaciaba su copa.

— Han pasado más de cinco minutos y ese chico no te quita la vista, deberías ir a bailar con él, así empiezan las mejores historias de amor, tengo un buen ojo para las parejas.

¿Fue usted quién le dijó a Bokuto que Akaashi era el mejor partido para él? Se cuestionó mentalmente, pero por la mirada que le dio pudo adivinar sus pensamientos, suspiró, suponía que no tenía opción. 

Con un gesto desagradable ante la sola idea de bailar con alguien para distraer sus penas, se volteó para ver en la dirección en que apuntaban los dedos arrugados de la señora mayor.

Fue entonces cuando lo vió por primera vez, ahí estaba él, con una copa de champan entre sus manos, con un gesto serio, pero aún así parecía contagiado, porque Sakusa vió como las comisuras de sus labios estaban alzados levemente. 

Chasqueó la lengua, volteándose esta vez para ver a la vieja, preguntándole inconscientemente si estaba segura de su buen ojo romántico, la abuela lo alentó en ir a su encuentro.

— No pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto? –Le hizó una pregunta retórica a la abuela. Sakusa se levantó de su lugar, trastabillando un poco por las copas de vino que había bebido sin contenerse, aplaudió y asintió hacía la señora, quien alzaba sus pulgares deseándole suerte. –Mi madre no crió un cobarde, así que aquí vamos. 

Siendo movido por las intenciones de una anciana de ochenta y cinco años, se acercó en la mesa donde el castaño con mirada hechizante reposaba su trasero, una vez llegó, se sentó en la silla desocupada de su lado derecho. No recibió ninguna mirada de regreso, por lo que debatió mentalmente si hacerle caso a una anciana fue la mejor idea que tuvo. 

Resopló y miró al contrario con molestia, ¿acaso él tendría que tomar la iniciativa?

— ¿Quieres bailar? –Cuestionó el contrario cuando Sakusa se había resignado de ser el quien tendría que invitarlo, se sorprendió tanto que soltó un hipo, avergonzado, rápidamente tomó la mano que le ofrecía su acompañante, para evitar que se arrepintiera. 

— Un error sería no hacerlo.

Si Kiyoomi esperaba un par de fuegos artificiales y un calor adormecedor cuando bailaban una pieza juntos, no se mostró decepcionado, simplemente descansó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro para ignorar la mirada de su pareja que lo hacía sentir incomodo e inquieto, si acaso él estaba sintiendo aquellas mariposas, Sakusa se preguntó si las compartiría con él, en el caso hipotético de que las sintiera.

— Mi pieza favorita de las bodas es cuando todos están lo suficiente ebrios como para sentir vergüenza de sus acciones. –Comentó Kiyoomi en intento de romper el silencio incomodo que había entre ellos, su acompañante simplemente asintió y siguió bailando, Sakusa se preguntó si hablarle a él equivalía a conversar con una roca. – ¿Amigo de Bokuto o Akaashi?

— Era compañero de universidad con Bokuto, seguimos en contacto. –Sakusa se vió aliviado de que esta vez decidiera formar parte de la conversación, pero fue lo único que dijo antes de que el silencio los invadiera nuevamente.

— Las bodas siempre son mis fiestas favoritas, ¿las tuyas, no?

— Prefiero los funerales, son más silenciosos. 

— Wow, que sorpresa. –Comentó sarcásticamente, ¿acaso la anciana esa no había podido conseguir a alguien normal y no un lunático sin más de cinco expresiones? –Me gusta la expresión que hace Akaashii cada vez que baila junto a Bokuto.

— Son una bonita pareja.

— Lo son. –Admitió con un sabor amargo en su boca. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Ushijima, Ushijima Wakatoshi. –Contestó secamente dándole una vuelta a Sakusa en medio de su baile, Kiyoomi alzó las comisuras de sus labios, al menos ya no tenían aquel silencio abrumador. 

— Soy Sakusa, Sakusa Kiyoomi, gusto en conocerte, Wakatoshi-kun. 

Pasaron el resto del baile hablando de temas banales, Sakusa se sorprendió de que Wakatoshi no cuestionara su elección de temas de conversación y se sorprendía más cuando intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Al parecer no había sido tan malo que se acercará para bailar con él, la noche se había convertido en una más agradable, debía agradecerle a Wakatoshi.

Se acercaron a sus amigos luego de bailar otras tres canciones, Sakusa recordaba las burlas de Hoshiumi y Terushima acerca de que parecían una verdadera pareja tras bailar unos valses juntos.

Ni hablar de cómo terminó convenciendo a Ushijima de ir tras el ramo que lanzaría Akaashi, ayudándolo a atrapar el ramo, que para sorpresa, cayó en las manos del rizado, avergonzado, sonrió y se encogió de hombros, ante los silbidos y aplausos. 

No fue sorpresa que las miradas y los susurros se dirigieran entorno en su relación con Ushijima, incitándolos a salir de vez en cuando, planeando salidas grupales para luego descubrir que solo ellos dos estarían. 

de verdad entendía por qué sus amigos se empeñaban en juntarlos, después de todo querían que el encontrara a aquella persona especial, y Kiyoomi estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pero su corazón no parecía hacer doki doki con Ushijima.

Trató de ignorar como Ushijima se le quedaba en medio de una cita, fingía estar concentrado en otra cosa para evadir su mirada, o cómo se estaba comportando más caballeroso, y ni hablar de cómo le había comprado su helado favorito, Sakusa debió haber adivinado que sus amigos le comentarían sus preferencias desde la primera cita, por eso no mostraba ninguna clase de asombro cuando supo que detestaba los Yakisoba y prefería sobre todas las cosas comer Tonkatsu.

Tampoco le sorprendió que hiciera esa pregunta cuándo ambos estaban sentados en una banda del parque, uno al lado del otro.

— ¿Tú quieres que estemos en una relación?

— No, relación, siento que es demasiado pronto como para ir a algo formal, simplemente no hay que catalogar la relación hasta que estemos listos, solo salgamos, y si nos agrada, veremos qué pasa. — Explicó Wakatoshi dándole una mordida a su paleta de sandía, Sakusa también tenía una, pero estaba dejando derretirse tras escuchar la propuesta de Ushiwaka. — No quiero establecer un noviazgo con una persona que acabo de conocer solo porque mis amigos me insisten, eres lindo, desde aquella fiesta te he puesto el ojo, por eso, yo, bueno...solo quiero conocerte.

— Wakatoshi-kun, esto de verdad es inesperado. — Admitió suspirando, tallándose sus hombros, sintiendo como cargaba con el peso del mundo. — No lo sé, no estoy seguro.

— Ambos estamos solos...-

— Sí, tengo entendido mi situación. — Interrumpió Sakusa mirándolo con molestia.

— ...Sakusa, no cuesta nada intentarlo, tú estás solo, yo estoy solo, que intentemos algo no nos hace diferente a los demás, no todas las relaciones tienes buenos inicios. — Debatió Ushijima, sus palabras tenían sentido, pero Sakusa no las sentía así, sentía presión, ¿debían de andar sólo porque sus amigos querían? ¿Qué pasaba con su opinión? ¿Sus amigos se molestarían no andaban juntos? Volteó la mirada para ignorar a Ushijima. — Nuestros amigos quieren que estemos juntos, solo, dame un oportunidad.

Entrelazó sus manos tímidamente, Sakusa lo observó con detenimiento, pero así no le reclamó acerca del contacto físico, no podía encontrar sus propias palabras para poder decir algo.

— ¿Insistirás hasta que acepte?

— No si tú me lo pides.

Kiyoomi frunció la nariz acomodándose en su asiento, como si temiera caerse. Si aceptaba, por alguna razón, pensó que no sería justo para Ushijima, estar con alguien no te amaba de vuelta, pero por su determinación, Kiyoomi sabía con certeza que ese factor ya lo tenía en cuenta, quizás esas fue la razón de no andar de inmediato, quizás Ushijima esperaba que se enamorara antes de comer una relación seria y sin restricciones.

— Si esto no funciona, ¿nada cambiará?

— Nada cambiará. — Concordó, aunque Kiyoomi vió que ni el mismo estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero no objetó nada para contradecirlo.

— Vale, acepto.

Ushijima suspiró aliviado e hincho el pecho con aires orgullos, pasó su mano sobre los hombros de su nuevo algo y descansó su cabeza en la contraria.

Sakusa quiso decir que se apartará, que aún no estaba listo para demasiado contacto físico, rezó mentalmente para que sus amigos le hubieran dicho que detestaba el hecho que no respetaran su espacio personal, pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Ushijima, supo que habían omitido ese detalle en específico, cerró los ojos, ¿quién era el para arruinar la felicidad de Wakatoshi?

Conforme pasaron los días, Sakusa y Wakatoshi se juntaban más, pero esta vez por decisión propia, sus amigos ya no estaban de por medio, Kiyoomi habría querido decir que la estaba pasando bien, finalmente podía experimentar aquel sentimiento con el que había soñado desde su infancia, pero, cuándo estaba con Ushijima, en vez de sentir una sensación de calidez, solo sentía un frío que lo hacía temblar.

Pese a todo, una parte de él se aferró a la idea de cortar con la idea cuándo no se sintiera cómodo, habían acordado eso, por lo que creía que Wakatoshi entendería, pero también quería creer en su pensamiento de que en verdad llegaría a amarlo tanto como el hacía, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Para su suerte, esta vez sus amigos ya no hacían comentarios innecesarios acerca de su relación, simplemente sonreían y los invitaban a hacer citas dobles con sus respectivas parejas, citas las cuáles Sakusa se negaba a participar por completo. 

Sus amigos, ellos estaban contentos con que haya decidido salir de su caparazón y abriera su corazón por alguien más que no fuera su mascota, pero cuándo les contó que todavía no habían comenzado a salir seriamente, el ánimo cayó un poco, aunque trataron de no hacerlo notar.

Sin presiones, había querido decir con sarcasmo antes que Oikawa alzará su botella de cerveza y brindará por una, futura, exitosa relación. En otros tiempos, Oikawa hubiera brindado únicamente por sí mismo y por Iwaizumi, pero todo había cambiado ahora, así que no tenía más opción de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos por Wakatoshi, sentimientos inexistentes por el momento, pero los cuáles encontraría con más tiempo.

Apenas un mes había pasado y Sakusa sentía que había sido una eterna agonía, ¿a eso se referían las parejas cuándo decían que el tiempo se detenía estando al lado de su amor?

No claro que no, tal vez necesitaba más tiempo para acostumbrarse de la presencia angustiosa de Ushijima, quizás fue por eso que declino su oferta de compartir departamento cuando el suyo tuvo una fuga de agua que lo inundó por completo; a pesar de que sus amigos decían que la mejor opción era aceptar, consiguió un nuevo departamento gracias a Akaashi, de todas maneras ya tenía planes de mudarse desde hace tiempo, y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta.

Akaashi había dicho que el primo de Bokuto vivía en ese mismo condominio y que casualmente uno se acaba de mudar, por lo que había un departamento libre. Con alivio de no tener que rogarle a su madre de aceptarlo nuevamente en su casa hasta que consiguiera un nuevo lugar para hospedarse, guardó sus cosas en las cajas que Bokuto había traído para él. 

La pareja recién casada vendría en unos minutos para recogerlo a él y a sus pertenencias para llevarlo a su nuevo departamento, Sakusa les había dicho que fácilmente podría haber un ordenado un camión de mudanzas, pero la pareja insistió en ayudarlo, con la excusa de que Bokuto visitaría a su primo.

— ¿Emocionado? –Preguntó Bokuto echando una mirada sobre su hombro para ver a Sakusa, quien se distraía con el paisaje de Hyōgo, pensando que siempre había estado en Osaka desde que su familia y él se mudarán desde Tokio hacia un ambiente más tranquilo, suspiró, recargándose en el vidrio de la ventana, observando como esta se empañaba por el clima del vehículo. – Te va a encantar el nuevo departamento, Sakusa, tiene unas vistas increíbles, te lo puedo asegurar.

— Hyōgo te va a encantar, es un entorno familiar, además que el departamento que Bokuto te recomendó, suelen ser demasiados entrometidos, así que ni te preocupes por no encajar rápidamente, ellos te harán sentir como en casa. 

— Estuve viviendo ahí por unos años y puedo corroborar las palabras de Akaashi.

— Luce como un barrio agradable. –Comentó sin prestarle demasiada atención, la idea de estar recibiendo personas extrañas a su casa solo por ser el nuevo en el condominio le enfermaba, solo esperaba que fueran antigénicos como para debatir la idea de echarlos de su departamento o no.

— Ojalá y tu mudanza sea exitosa, Sakusa, cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos, sabes que te recibiremos muy bien en nuestro hogar.

Sakusa pensó en su oferta, no, realmente no le agradaba, no en especial después de casarse y no haber ido de Luna de miel por el momento, no quería llegar un día del trabajo y encontrarse con una sorpresa demasiado reveladora, negó un tanto asqueado de la imagen mental, no debía de estar pensando en la intimidad de las personas. 

Bokuto se veía muy sosegado en albergarlo en su nido de amor, que hizó que Sakusa se sintiera cómodo, al menos sabía que tenía a personas cuidando su espalda.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

Bokuto sonrió y asintió como si estuviera satisfecho con su respuesta, y así era puesto que Sakusa era bueno leyendo a las personas y justamente sabía que decirles para mantener su estado de ánimo, ignoro la mirada que le mandaba Akaashi desde retrovisor, agradeciéndole que le siguiera la onda a su esposo, aunque no le parecía necesario, Bokuto era su amigo, así que lo había dicho con honestidad. 

El viaje no sería largo, era una media hora de Hyōgo a Osaka, así que se puso a revisar sus feed, la correspondencia electrónica que había estado ignorando los últimos días, aparte de algunos mensajes de texto que no había tenido el tiempo de leer por la mudanza.

La mayoría de los mensajes era de Ushijima, principalmente preguntándole si la mudanza estaba siendo de su agrado y si ya había llegado, no venía escrito directamente en los mensajes, pero Sakusa suponía que él quería ver el lugar, luego le enviaría una foto. 

Luego bajó a los que había mandado recientemente, se trataba de si deseaba que fuera a visitarlo en el transcurso de esta semana, Kiyoomi apretó sus labios sin saber que decir exactamente, Ushijima siempre lo tomaba con la guardia baja, por lo que salió de los mensajes limitándose a responderle que aún no llegaba a su destino, que todavía faltaba un poco de tiempo. 

El resto de los mensajes eran de su grupo de amigos, Nishinoya y Tanaka diciéndole que el próximo fin de semana se reunirían en su departamento para celebrar la mudanza; Kenma preguntaba que si ya había contratado el paquete de internet para su nuevo hogar; Oikawa demandaba fotos del sitio una vez que llegará, mientras Iwaizumi le reclamaba que no fuera entrometido; Kuroo y Yamaguchi le aseguraron que le ayudarían en decorar su departamento una vez que se haya instalado, aunque Sakusa confiaba más en Tadashi que en Kuroo, pero aceptó, sabiendo que sería descortés rechazar su ayuda; y finalmente Hoshiumi decía que si había alguna cascada cercana para planear una salida grupal con sus parejas. 

Sabía que Hoshiumi no lo hacía con mala intención, puesto que era uno de los únicos – por no decir de los únicos – que sabía la verdad del porque estaba con Ushijima, pero aún así al leer el mensaje hizó que se cuestionara por qué seguí con ello. 

¿Presión social, tal vez? Todos sus amigos tenían pareja, no quería ser el único que en las salidas se concentrará más en ver la película que estar abrazado a su pareja; ¿Por el simple hecho de no querer estar solo? Esa era también una buena pregunta, Sakusa solía divagar demasiado, a veces pensaba que por su mal genio y su obsesión de limpieza nadie se conformaría con él y terminaría solo por el resto de sus días sin conocer aquel amor tan vehemente que moviera su mundo violentamente. 

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a irse demasiado lejos y volvía a sobre pensar demasiado, fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de Akaashi anunciando que había llegado a su destino, se despertó brutalmente sin saber el momento en que había comenzado a dormitar. 

Había visto fotos que le había enseñado Bokuto del departamento, pero tenerlo frente suyo era un onda totalmente diferente, aquella belleza indescriptible comenzaba a envolverlo poco a poco, si, definitivamente Hyōgo tenía un encanto cautivador. 

Les avisó que primero quería verlo antes de subir todas las cajas, el matrimonio lo observó divertido y asintió, incitándolo a subir, Kiyoomi se preguntó si se veía tan emocionado como un crio en su primera feria, lo más seguro era que sí.

— Tú adelántate, nosotros iremos a saludar al primo de Bokuto.

El departamento superaba sus expectativas, piso número diez, era el lugar perfecto para una sola persona, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, era intachable. Disponía de una gran y acogedora sala de estar, eran tres habitaciones, Sakusa aseguró que una de ellas sería su oficina y la otra la disponible su cuarto de invitados, una cocina espaciosa, donde Kiyoomi podría experimentar tanto platillos como se le diera la gana, y un bello comedor.

Ya estaba amueblado, justamente como lo había solicitado, únicamente Sakusa acomodaría sus cosas y los organizaría de tal manera en que terminará complacido con su trabajo. No podía olvidar el pequeño balcón que tenía, perfecto para disfrutar una noche estrellada. 

Quizás podría dejar las paredes blancas, dándole un toque minimalista, debería colocar algunos cuadros de su familia, especialmente de su familia – a quienes debía de avisarle que había llegado sano y salvo –, de sus amigos, y probablemente unos cuadros solo para adornar. 

Yamaguchi había dicho que lo mejor para adornar eran plantas de plásticos, simplemente para darle un toque acogedor, al principio había sugerido unas reales, pero luego de enterarse que Sakusa no era de aquellas personas que velará por nadie más que por sí mismo, desechó la idea.

— ¿Te gusta? –Cuestionó alguien detrás suyo, Sakusa, inmerso por la alegría que sentía por su departamento, suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros y asintió.

— Es perfecto.

Escuchó una risa ligera, fue ahí que cayó en cuenta que no era ni Bokuto, porque no había sido una risa exagerada, ni Akaashi, porque simplemente él se limitaría a sonreía con alegría, se volteó encontrándose con un rubio teñido con el flequillo cayendo en dirección a su lado derecho, a sus costados y en la nuca tiene el cabello rapado, confirmó su teoría de que era teñido cuando vió que su color natural aparentaba ser el negro, cargaba una sonrisa perezosa, Sakusa se permitió bajar la guardia al verlo sonreír amablemente.

— Tienes suerte de que el viejo Ukai se haya mudado hace poco, parecía un poco testadura en nunca abandonar este lugar. – Comentó sin atreverse a entrar aún, Sakusa lo agradeció mentalmente, al menos había alguien ese edifico que conocía los principios de la educación. – Debes ser nuevo porque nunca te había visto por aquí, y yo conozco a todos los de este condominio.

— Sí, me estoy mudando, acabo de llegar. – Admitió enseñándole que efectivamente no tenía ninguna de sus pertenencias en el lugar. – ¿Vives en este condominio?

El adversario negó y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, moviendo sus manos negando. – No, no, vivo en el edificio de enfrente, justo por ahí.

Sakusa pasó su mirada de los dedos de adversario que apuntaban hacia la puerta que llevaba al balcón, observó el condominio vecino aún lado, estaban demasiado cerca, incluso podía apostar que los balcones se conectaban entre ambas construcciones para fomentar la amistad entre los vecinos, sonrió levemente, era un bonito detalle.

— Estaba arreglando un poco el balcón cuando te vi llegar, quise pasar a saludar, después de todo seremos vecinos de condominio. Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco cansado de tener que escuchar las quejas de Ukai acerca de ser un vecino insoportable, agradezco que haya llegado alguien más compresivo. 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres problemático? – Cuestionó Sakusa con cautela, no le convenía meterse con un busca problemas, el contrario pareció un tan divertido al verlo subir la guardia, Sakusa alzó la ceja interrogante.

— No, la mayoría piensa así, pero soy...demasiado tranquilo, un tanto quisquilloso y puede que...– Sakusa vió como se rascaba su nuca aparentemente nervioso, suspiró, efectivamente no le convenía formar lazos con el busca problemas del condominio. –, sea un tanto condescendiente y grosero, pero debo de admitir que los adultos sabelotodos me irritan demasiado...-

— Soy un adulto con completo de sabelotodo.

— ..., claro que tú eres la excepción. –Cambió sus palabras rápidamente ante el gesto molesto de Sakusa, si Kiyoomi fuera más expresivo se hubiera reído de su actitud que trataba de generar una amistad pacifica con él, pero no lo era, así que sencillamente se cruzó de brazos. –Da igual, estoy hablando de más y ni me he presentado todavía, tengo la cabeza en mi trasero como diría mi hermano, Miya Atsumu un placer.

— Sakusa Kiyoomi. –Correspondió su agarre de manos antes de apartarla rápidamente y limpiarla disimuladamente en su pantalón. –Igualmente es un placer conocer al problemático para evitarme contratiempos innecesarios. 

Atsumu pareció un tanto abatido de que lo catalogara rápidamente como una contrariedad apenas y lo conocía. – Omi-kun pareces un poco desconsiderado con los sentimientos de las personas. 

— ¿Qué es ese apodo horrible?

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser escatológico conmigo? Duele.

— Lo siento, esa era mi intención.

— ¿Huh? Creo que te equivocaste en decir que esa era tu intención. –Rió vigoroso, pero Sakusa le correspondió la mirada con bruquedad, Atsumu bajó su mirada entendiendo su movimiento. –Vale pues, ya he saludado, supongo que regresaré a mi departamento, fue un gusto, Omi-kun.

— Si, igualmente, Miya.

El rubio de volteó a verlo antes de atravesar la puerta y sonrío. –Llámame Atsumu, seremos vecinos después de todo, hay que tenernos la confianza necesaria. 

Sakusa asintió y para cuándo quiso hablar nuevamente el de cabellera rubia ya no se encontraba presente. Se había justo en el momento en que había considerado la idea de pedirle ayuda en subir sus cosas, eso era tener muy mala suerte.

— Sakusa. – Exclamó Bokuto llegando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, son su actitud entusiasmada de siempre. — ¡Ven a conocer a Hinata!

Hinata Shouyou, un joven energético – infantil, tanto como Bokuto, podía predecir que ese era su primo al ver las cualidades similares –, que daba a relucir por su cabellera anaranjada, un color demasiado llamativo, calzaba con su imagen a decir verdad. Aún portaba su pijama, y tenía el cabello revuelto, Sakusa se preguntó si era demasiado flojo como quedarse dormido hasta el medio diña, al verlo bostezar eso respondió su pregunta. Bokuto también menciono que era buen amigo de Kenma y que el teñido frecuentaba en quedarse en su casa para ver películas o jugar juntos.

— ¿Sakusa, cierto? Te va a encantar este lugar, somos como una pequeña familia todos juntos. –Hablaba carismático y tenía un aire simpático, Bokuto le había explicado que su primo tenía una extraña habilidad de agradarle a las personas rápidamente, nunca creyó que eso fuera posible, pero Hinata era demasiado agradable.

— He escuchado un par de cosas, sí.

— Cosas buenas supongo. – Sakusa asintió, provocando que un suspiro de alivio saliera de Hinata. -, yo vivo al lado tuyo, así que si necesitas cualquier cosa, cuentas conmigo, incluso su necesitas que preste algo o una algo parecida.

— Hinata, ¿podrías decirles los demás vecinos?, para sentirse un poco más adaptado, creo yo. –Ante la petición de Akaashi, el pequeño asintió y alzo el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

Como le explico Hinata, tenía unos vecinos agradables. Estaba Lev, un chico japonés de decencia rusa, Shouyou le explicó que trabajaba en la cafetería más cercana en el departamento, por si algún día quería pasarse por ahí a tomar algo; luego estaban Aone y Futakuchi, se acaban de mudar hace dos semanas, eran pareja y habían decidido dar el siguiente paso de su relación al vivir juntos, Aone era entrenador en el gimnasio del condominio y Fukatuchi un empleado de la misma cafetería en la que trabajaba Lev.

Inuoka, no vivía en el edificio pero estaba demasiado tiempo ahí porque cuidaba a niños de este edifico y el vecino, incluso Hinata comentó que quizás abriría un guardería cercana, para hacer el trabajo de los padres más fácil; le comentó que Washio sería su otro vecino al lado contrario de Hinata, pero en esos momentos se encontraba de viaje con su familia, era mecánico y tenía su taller a unas cuadras, Sakusa le pregunto si necesitaba un asistente o ayudante, últimamente tenía demasiado tiempo libre desde que lo ascendieron, le sería fácil manejar un empleo de medio tiempo.

Sabía que la pareja de Yamaguchi vivía cerca de su nuevo departamento, pero no había esperado que fuera su vecino, Tsukishima, sabía que era estudiante para ser veterinario, porque Tadashi le había contado que lo había conocido cuando fue a adoptar una mascota.

Aone y Fukatuchi no eran la única pareja del edificio, Hinata le dijo que también estaban Hanamaki y Matsuwaka, ambos eran profesores de una escuela municipal nivel prescolar; también había un par de amigos que compartían departamento, Kindaichi y Kumini, ambos iban en la misma universidad, y se habían mudado ahí a principios del ciclo escolar, Kumini aplicaba a auxiliar de enfermería y Kindaichi aspiraba a administrador de empresas.

Finalmente estaba Suna, Hinata no le habló demasiado de él, lo describió como alguien serio y demasiado reservado, trabajaba como tatuador en una plaza del centro comercial a cinco minutos, le había dicho que frecuentaba a faltar a las juntas del edificio, y si estaba en casa se la pasaba en su departamento en su balcón. 

Tenía pareja, pero no vivían juntos, Suna le había comentado a Hinata que se encontraba cuidando a su padre tras la muerte de su madre; a pesar de describirlo como alguien que no hablaba demasiado, a Hinata parecía tenerle demasiada confianza.

Cuándo el menor vió su cara de confusión, se avergonzó, antes de susurrar que estaba saliendo como su sobrino, como parecía demasiado abochornado por ese tema, Sakusa decidió dejarlo de lado.

Después de una pequeña bienvenida que consistió en comer Tamago Gohen, aparentemente la comida favorita del menor, acompañados de un poco de café que preparó Sakusa en su cafetera recientemente desempacaba, hablaron un poco más de sus vecinos hasta que Hinata se retiró diciendo que llegaría Kageyama para salir a su cita, Bokuto bromeó un poco de que tuvieran cuidado y Akaashi simplemente sonreía negando a la actitud infantil de su esposo. 

Cuando cayó el sol, la pareja recién casada se vió en la necesidad de volver a su hogar, no sin prometerle a Sakusa millones de veces que lo visitarían tras volver de su pequeño viaje de una semana a Tokio, para visitar a sus familias.

— No tiene por qué preocuparse, estaré bien. –Había comentado para evitar preocupar a la pareja, Bokuto fue al que tardó más en convencer, pero finalmente ambos se alejaron en su vehículo. 

Desempacó y acomodó algunas cosas para mantenerlo adecuado a su gusto, primero empezó por la sala de estar, luego con la cocina, después el baño y finalmente su habitación, mañana se encargaría de acomodar su oficina y decorar todo el departamento con ayuda de Kuroo y Yamaguchi.

Tras acabar ya era demasiado tarde, así que simplemente se limitó a responder el chat de sus amigos, mandándoles una foto de todas las habitaciones; el chat de su madre, diciéndole que había llegado en las mejores condiciones; los mensajes de Ushijima simplemente los miró con pesar antes de mandarle las mismas fotos que a sus amigos, diciéndole de paso que ya había llegado. 

Tomó una ducha para limpiar cualquier rastro de suciedad y sudor que había adquirido cuando estaba acomodando, luego se preparó un té nocturno para poder dormir, el día había sido demasiado atareado, un buen descanso lo necesitaba cualquiera, Sakusa se fue a dormir en su nueva habitación por primera vez, durmiendo tranquilamente.


	2. i don’t wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nuevo cap y mucho texto como siempre jaajaj, no quiero meter la relación de sakusa y atsumu de golpe, por eso la trabajaré, muy, muy, pero muy lento, así que mucho texto JASJA

Tres días después, un Jueves, se despertó por la alarma que había puesto para irse a correr a las cuatro de la mañana – como había acostumbrado a hacer desde que llegó –, hizó algunos estiramientos mañaneros antes de colocarse su ropa deportiva y salir a correr por el vecindario, no se había animado todavía a ir muy lejos por miedo a perderse y no saber cómo regresar, por eso se limitaba a correr en el camino que contorneaba un pequeño lago. Dos horas más tarde se encontraba en la cafetería que Hinata había mencionado hace unos días.

Era linda, demasiado sencilla, la mayoría de las paredes eran de un color crema y tenía varios carteles del menú en ellas; de decoración había ciertos posters de bandas extranjeras o propias del país, a Sakusa le pareció que trataban de mantener un aire antiguo, por las lámparas que colgaban del techo, un bonito lugar para resumir. Contaba con algunas plantas, reales, Sakusa las tocó para comprobar que no fueran de plástico, y en las paredes no solo estaban los posters, si no también unas pinturas hechas a mano, linda, por cierto.

\- ¡Omi-kun! –Y ahí estaba él, como si el mundo no lo odiara lo suficiente. Lo pudo evitar estos tres días, pero ahora el mundo se lo mostraba en bandeja de plata.

\- Ah, el busca problemas.

\- No esperaba un cálido saludo de tu parte pero se vale soñar. –Se encogió de hombros dejando el trapo con el que estaba limpiando a lado. –Hey, Semi-kun, trae un batido de platano y unas barras de proteína. ¿Estuviste corriendo, cierto?

\- Sí, pero no es necesario.

\- Eres nuevo, yo invito, velo como una disculpa por considerarme un revoltoso. 

\- Soy intolerante a la lactosa. –Dijó rápidamente al ver como el mesero tomaba una caja de leche entera, dejó caer sus hombros cuando la dejó aún lado. –De verdad no quiero causar molestias.

\- No causas molestias, Omi-kun. –Negó Atsumu recargándose en la barra. – ¿Quieres leche de almendras?

Sakusa pasó su lengua por sus labios, un acto inconsciente cada vez que pensaba. –De coco, si es posible. 

\- Al toque, mi rey. –Se burló el rubio yendo al refrigerador por la leche de coco, entregándosela a Semi para luego acercarse nuevamente a la barra. – ¿Ya te acomodaste en tu departamento?

Semi trajó el batido, Sakusa asintió en agradecimiento cuando lo puso delante suyo, pareció que el mesero le iba a reclamar algo a Atsumu, pero luego negó, haciéndole una seña al otro trabajador, Atsumu sonrió inocentente; Sakusa se perdió en el intercambio de miradas, sorbiendo su batido.

\- Si.

\- Enhorabuena, he escuchado que las mudanzas suelen ser pesadas.

\- He tenido ayuda. –Admitió descansando el vaso del batido en la barra. –No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

\- Es mi cafetería. – Sakusa lo observó curioso, no se esperaba esa respuesta. – Bueno, técnicamente no lo es, es de mis padres, pero yo la cuido mientras mi hermano esta fuera, él es el que la administra por así decirlo, yo trabajo en la florería de enfrente.

\- ¿Eres bueno con las plantas? – Preguntó, pero al instante se arrepintió al ver la incomodidad que había generado entre ellos, Atsumu pareció un tanto abatido.

\- Mi madre me enseño todo lo que sabía.

Sabía, pasado, su madre había muerto, Sakusa se recriminó así mismo al sacar justamente ese tema de conversación, no lo sabía y lo había preguntado inconscientemente, se iba a disculpar cuando escuchó una pequeña risa de parte del adversario.

\- No fue nada, no te preocupes, ya han pasado ocho meses, lo he superado. – Exclamó tratando de tranquilizarlo, sonriendo levemente, amigable, en ningún momento se había molestado y le había recriminado, no como Sakusa que se había dejado llevar por sus prejuicios el día de ayer.

\- Lo siento. –Sakusa no sabía si se disculpaba por haberlo llamado busca problemas o por haber tocado con tema sensible.

\- Está bien. –Comentó sereno. –No lo sabías, fue mi culpa en primer lugar por mencionar la florería, que por cierto, puedes ir cuando te plazca, Samu me dio la idea de agregar unos libreros, tengo más clientes gracias a eso.

\- Samu parece ser una persona inteligente. –Comentó inocentemente, deteniéndose en agregar, no como tú por ejemplo.

\- Se en lo que estás pensando, no es gracioso. –Sakusa rió dejando escapar un poco de espuma sobre sus labios, su risa fue demasiado contagiosa que Atsumu no tardo en unirse. – ¿Por qué todos piensan que Osamu es el hermano inteligente? Compartimos las mismas neuronas, debo de tener algo de inteligencia.

\- ¿Osamu es tu hermano? No lo sabía, así que no podría haber pensado que el fuera el hermano inteligente. –Trató de reconfortarlo, aunque se veía un poco divertido. Atsumu bajo la mirada afligido.

\- No sé si eso me haga sentir mejor. Bueno, pero…– Suspiró, antes de alzar su mirada, concentrándose en su rostro de repente, Sakusa se alarmó ligeramente, ¿por qué lo veía de repente?

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, pero Atsumu no respondió, se mantuvo callado antes de alargar su mano para tomar algo que Sakusa no alcanzó a ver por estar enfocado en la mirada del rubio. 

Entonces sintió una tela en sus labios, bajó su mirada viendo como Atsumu limpiaba la espuma que se había escurrido por sus labios, alterado por la simple acción, se sonrojo levemente, observando a Atsumu con asombro, quien parecía verdaderamente concentrado en limpiarlo. Sakusa sentía sus latidos descontrolados y trató de dirigir a otro lado para evitar enfocar su mirada en Atsumu, para su mala suerte, siempre regresaba su mirada al rubio.  
Fueron unos cinco segundos, Sakusa lo contó, para que Atsumu se alejará con una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada.

\- Lo siento, Omi-kun, no me podía concentrar. –Admitó avergonzado, Sakusa asintió sin prestarle atención realmente. 

\- Sí, no, um, no pasa nada. –Carraspeó para evitar seguir tartamudeando. Dios, ¿Qué le pasaba? Actuaba como una colegiada cohibida.

\- Como decía…– Atsumu continuó hablando, pero Sakusa no prestaba atención, su mente estaba en otra parte, quizás en el trapo sucio que Atsumu no había soltado, quizás en los ojos de Atsumu, en sus pestañas, en sus cejas. –… Sakusa…Sakusa.

\- ¿Huh? –Exclamó confundido al sentir un leve empujón de su hombro, Atsumu rió y apuntó su teléfono, tenía una llamada perdida de Kuroo y una entrante de Yamaguchi, apretó sus labios, sus pensamientos lo habían atrapado por completo, sin darse cuenta que había perdido el sentido del tiempo. Algo mal tenía que pasarle para prensar así de alguien que acaba de conocer, Sakusa ya había perdido la esperanza en sí mismo desde hace tiempo, pero esta vez lo superaba. –Oh.

\- Supongo que ya te vas. –Hizó una expresión triste, Sakusa no pudo evitar apartar su mirada, ¿por qué no regresaban esos pensamientos que decían que juntarse con Atsumu sería un gran problema? Kiyoomi los quería de vuelta. –Pasare luego a tu departamento.

\- No es necesario.

\- Chist, aunque digas que no, voy a ir, ya sabes, soy un busca problemas. –Le guiñó su ojo, Sakusa sintió como su corazón saltó.

\- Oh…entonces, si, okay.

\- No me esperes despierto, Omi-kun. –Sakusa solo observó cómo se adentraba a la cocina, siendo recibido por Semi, quien se rió de algo antes de que Atsumu lo empujará. Podría haberse quedado más tiempo observándolo, pero nuevamente la llamada entrante de Yamaguchi lo despertó.

Oh, sí, los chicos, casi se le olvidaban. 

Salió de la cafetería guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo y botando el vaso de plástico del batido en el bote de reciclaje, sabía que la bebida era invitación de la casa, pero a Sakusa no le agradaba de irse sin dejar nada, así que ignorando las palabras de Atsumu, dejó unos yenes en la barra. La barra de proteína la guardo en su bolsillo, dejándola para al rato, luego de dispuso a trotar para llegar a su departamento.

No se sorprendió de ver a Yamaguchi acostado en su puerta y a Kuroo cruzado de brazos dormitando, se sintió un poco mal de ver a sus amigos, así que entró a su departamento, se bañaría y luego los despertaría, no pasaba nada si se quedaban afuera un rato más.

Tras salir de la ducha, preparó café y salió finalmente a despertar a sus amigos, movió levemente a Yamaguchi para despertarlo suavemente, a Kuroo simplemente le dio una leve patada que hizó que se deslizará por la pared hasta caer al suelo, despertándolo –desorientado–, por completo.

\- ¡Kenma! –Graznó molesto Kuroo agarrándose la parte de su cabeza que había impactado en el suelo, Yamaguchi soltó una risa, ahí fue cuando el mayor pareció darse cuenta que no estaba en su casa, si no en el pasillo del edifico donde vivía Sakusa. – ¡Tú! ¿Por qué no nos abrías?

\- Fui a correr. –Respondió con simpleza.

\- ¡Pero una llamada al menos habría servido!

\- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. –Sakusa se hizó aún lado para que pudieran pasar, Kuroo lo observó molesto pero cruzó la entrada de todas maneras, Tadashi suspiró y se volteó a Sakusa.

\- Lo lamento, Kuroo ha estado un poco…inestable, en todo el camino hasta aquí.

\- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado? –Susurró Sakusa a Yamaguchi para que Kuroo no les escuchará hablando.

\- Al parecer Kenma le había estado ocultando que probablemente se tenga que mudar a…es complicado, pero alcance a oír algo de América, por un año, al parecer fue invitado para diseñar el software de un video juego, ya sabes que Kuroo se alegraría y lo apoyaría, quizás fue por eso que se enojó cuando se enteró que se lo estaba ocultando. – Le contestó en susurros Yamaguchi viendo a Kuroo furioso por no poder abrir el refrigerador, hasta que se calmó y lo pudo abrir suavemente. – Al parecer Kenma se lo estaba ocultando porque no consideraba aceptar la propuesta.

\- ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó confundido, si a Sakusa le ofrecieran un trabajo como ese no dudaría en hacer las maletas y alejarse.

\- Kuroo y Kenma siempre han estado juntos, supongo que Kenma no quería perder lo que tenían, ya lo conoces, cree que las relaciones a distancia siempre terminan mal. Kuroo piensa que debe de ser más independiente, y dijó algo acerca de que prefería romper con él si eso significaba tenerlo estancado sin ayudarlo a cumplir sus sueños. –Yamaguchi negó, Sakusa sabía que había dicho la verdad, pero que la soltará directamente tal provocó que el menor no se lo tomará bien. – Kenma se lo tomó mal, pensando que solo era una excusa para romper.

\- Dios, eso apesta.

\- ¿Quieren dejar de hablar y ayudarme a subir las decoraciones que dejamos en el auto de Yamaguchi? –Preguntó Kuroo desde el baño, Sakusa suspiró y bajó junto a Yamaguchi, con Kuroo siguiéndoles detrás.

Subieron cada uno dos cajas, y cuando las llevaron a su departamento, sabían que la diversión había acabado y ahora solo quedaba trabajar y arreglar las habitaciones. Se organizaron, Yamaguchi tendría la cocina y la sala de estar, Kuroo decoraría la habitación principal y la de invitados, y Sakusa se encargaría de su oficina –no permitió que Kuroo y Yamaguchi entrarán, ese era su nuevo lugar sacado –, y el balcón. 

Hubiera sido aburrido si no fuera porque Yamaguchi puso algunos temas pegadizos que hicieron que Sakusa se animará, lo mismo paso con Kuroo, ambos se sorprendieron que no se pusiera a cantar y a bailar como lo hacía con regularidad, suponían que la pelea con Kenma lo había dejado desanimado, pero se dejaron de preocupar en la tercera canción, cuando se pusó a cantar a todo pulmón, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción.  
Sakusa dejó de prestar atención cuando sus amigos se pusieron a bailar juntos como si bromearan que estaban recién casados, se divertía con la presencia de sus amigos, pero el ambiente ruidoso lo estaba mareando un poco, por lo que encontró el mejor momento para ir a decorar el balcón.

Pusó algunas plantas que le había dado Yamaguchi y las acomodó para que fueran visible, tras acabar, visualizó las vistas a los lados, eran bonitas, en especial porque a la derecha podía ver el lago donde corría y a la izquierda tenía como panorama del gimnasio que estaba en el tercer piso. Se recargó en el bandaral, le gustaba demasiado su departamento.

\- Vaya, vaya, eso sí que es triste. –Sakusa no tuvo que voltear para reconocer la voz de Atsumu, pero apostaba que tenía esa sonrisa divertida que lo caracterizaba. – ¿Plantas de plástico? No sabía que era vecino de un monstruo. 

\- Buenas tardes, Miya. –Exclamó demasiado sereno, pero su mente comenzaba a traer los pensamientos –inmaduros –, de la mañana. Miró por encima de Atsumu, dándose cuenta que su balcón estaba mejor adornado que el suyo, quizás porque él tenía plantas y flores de verdad, y algunas enredaderas caían del barandal. Sakusa se sintió cohibido de repente, mientras lo suyo era algo pacifico, lo de Atsumu parecía una mezclas de colores.

\- Shh, no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra de alguien que tiene plantas de plástico. –Opinó como si fuera un delito tenerlas, Sakusa rodó los ojos, a estas alturas ya nada le sorprendía viniendo de Atsumu Miya. –Tienes visitas.

Era una afirmación pero por la forma en que lo había dicho había sonado como una pregunta, asintió. –Son amigos, vinieron a decorar el departamento.

\- Tienen buen gusto musical. –Habló, Sakusa se encogió de hombros, nunca había sido los que escucharán ese tipo de canciones, siempre se había ido por la música clásica o el jazz; pero admitía que las canciones eran pegadizas. 

\- ¿Ya terminaste tu turno en la cafetería? –Preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Entonces fue como si una bombilla se prendiera arriba de la cabeza de Atsumu que su rostro adquirió un ceño fruncido y un puchero en sus labios. –No me hables, recordé que estoy enojado contigo.

\- Fuiste tú quien me habló en primer lugar. – Dijó sin alterarse por las palabras del adversario.

\- ¡Dejaste dinero –y mucho más de lo que costaba el batido – aún sabiendo que te lo había invitado, eso es ser descortés!

\- No me gusta recibir algo sin dar nada a cambio. –Fue su argumento para calmar, o al menos intentar, la furia del rubio.

\- Pues deberías. –Infantilmente Atsumu le sacó la lengua, Sakusa ni se inmutó. – ¿Pero qué podía esperar de alguien que prefiere las plantas de plástico antes que las verdaderas?

\- No hay nada de malo, no me gusta llenar mis manos de tierra. 

\- Y encima actúas como si fuera normal, Dios mío, ¿Qué clase de vecino has hecho llegar a mi balcón?

\- Técnicamente estoy en mi propio balcón.

\- Cállate, no estoy hablando contigo. –Le reprendió con una mirada molesta, Sakusa negó.

\- No soy bueno cuidando plantas, ¿prefieres que se sequen o las plantas de plástico?

Atsumu dejó su drama de lado para observar a Sakusa con los labios apretados, ¿acaso trataba de hacerlo cambiar de opinión? Si era así…– Esta bien, me convenciste.  
Sakusa sonrió.

\- ¡Sakusa! –Gritó Kuroo dentro, su voz sonaba amortiguada. – ¡Tienes visita!

\- ¿Hablamos más tarde? –Cuestionó un tanto inseguro, Sakusa se preguntó porque, era claro que su respuesta no iba a ser negativa, solo estaban tratando de incrementar la amistad entre vecinos, no le veía lo malo a eso. – ¿Aún está en marcha que me pase por tu departamento? 

Sakusa negó y a Atsumu le pareció un deje de aflicción en su mirada. – ¿Te parece mejor que nos encontremos aquí a media noche para ver las estrellas? Yo invitó el vino.

\- Claro que si, Omi-kun. –A Sakusa le pareció verlo un poco más animado, además de que sonreía, a Sakusa le gustaba verlo sonreír, le quedaba bien a Atsumu hacerlo. –Dime que es vino tinto, no soportaría tomar vino blanco, pero conociendo tus gustos, no me vayas a sorprender con una botella de Auxerrois.

\- Te equivocaste, es Gewürztraminer. –Sakusa de verdad gozó ver la cara de terror de Atsumu, soltó una carcajada. –Tampoco soy fan del vino blanco, tengo Cabernet Sauvignon, ¿te apetece?

\- Ni necesitas preguntarlo. –Dijó soltando un suspiro de alivio, antes de sonreír, como si tuviera algo que Sakusa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hiciste una broma. –Atsumu sonrió. –Eso significa que comienzas a verme como un amigos, aw, es muy tierno de tu parte.

\- Quisieras, Miya.

\- ¡Sakusa! –Volvió a llamar Kuroo, Atsumu lo observó.

\- Papi te llama.

\- Jodete. –Sakusa vió con horror como Atsumu se mordía sus labios y se adentraba a su departamento, simulando que estaba jalando algo, reiteraba, aún había muchas cosas que le sorprendían de Miya Atsumu.

Kiyoomi negó y se volteó para volver adentro, para ver quién había negado, creía que Tadashi y Kuroo eran los únicos que le habían dicho que venía, y sus amigos vendrían el fin de semana para pasarlo en el lago de enfrente.  
Su cuerpo chocó con otro y cuando alzó la vista, creyendo que Kuroo había salido a buscarlo, pero se encontró con Ushijima, Ushijima, al cual respondía su multitud de mensajes con palabras cortas pero precisas, con quien nunca había concordado que fuera a visitarlo a su departamento. Volteó a ver a Kuroo, como si él fuera el responsable de la presencia del castaño, el mayor se encogió de hombros sonriendo inocente, por supuesto que había sido su culpa.

\- Ushijima-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? No me avisaste que vendrías – Comentó nervioso ante su sola presencia, Ushijima no respondió, alzó el mentón de su barbilla, acarició su mejilla levemente y antes de que Sakusa se diera cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, Ushijima estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo los labios del mayor moviéndose sobre los suyos, su primer beso con Wakatoshi y ni siquiera era posible que pudiera corresponderlo. Sus labios eran fríos, estaban levemente agrietados y no había ningún calor en su pecho, solo sentía como se removía con incomodidad.

Realmente no estaba prestando atención, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las manos del contrario se había movido hacía su cintura, y que dejaban leves caricias, si lo pensaba Sakusa, el beso no era tan malo, quizás era porque estaban frente a sus amigos por lo cual no podía corresponder, la idea de no estar enamorado de él cruzó su mente, no, esa no era una opción, le tenía cariño, eso era suficiente como para corresponderle.

Entonces cuando sintió como la lengua del mayor queriéndose abrirse paso en su boca, se aterró, no, eso ya estaba muy fuera de su control, no quería, no estaba listo. Negó, antes de poner sus manos en el pecho del mayor, para apartarlo, cuando marcó distancia entre ellos, se permitió respirar con normalidad, había sentido demasiadas emociones, y ninguna de ellas había sido agradable.

\- Ya, um, no debemos demorarnos, los chicos nos esperan. –Se excusó rápidamente, sintiendo el calor de su rostro consumirlo por la vergüenza, Ushijima pareció no escucharlo, su mirada estaba puesto en otro lado. – ¿Qué pasa?

Sakusa pensó que quizás estaba molesto porque no le había correspondido, o que estaba frustrado por no dejar que fuera más que lo permitido, ¿acaso había sido culpa suya que estuviera asó? Llevándose por la culpa tomó la mano de Ushjima y la acarició nuevamente, pero no hubo ninguna reacción por su parte, Sakusa se sintió patético.

Quiso voltear hacia donde tenía puesta su mirada, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, Ushijima lo atrajó a sus brazos. –Te extrañe. –Fue lo único que dijó, Sakusa asintió, sin corresponder el abrazo, Ushijima había atrapado sus brazos, por lo que estaban en una posición incómoda. 

\- Sí, yo también.

No era del todo mentida eso, después de todo, a pesar de haber hecho el trato de estar juntos, Ushijima era su amigo, y eso iba antes de todo, incluso primero de la relación que tenían.

\- Volvamos adentro. –Susurró Ushijima, Sakusa asintió.

Hubiera sido mejor no volver adentro, una vez que ambos entraron, Sakusa se llevó un par de miradas burlonas de parte de Kuroo, pero las ignoró mientras se iba a su baño para lavarse el rostro, fingió que no escuchaba la conversación que tenían sus dos amigos, pero la verdad es que podía escucharlos perfectamente desde su lugar.

\- Parece que le gusto la sorpresa. –Escuchó que decía Kuroo, Sakusa no pudo verlo pero sabía que Wakatoshi había asentido. – ¿Ya has hablado con él, ya sabes, para ir al siguiente paso?

¿Siguiente paso? ¿Ushijima iba hablar con él? Se preguntó mentalmente, pegando más su oreja a la puerta. – No estoy seguro, quiero darle tiempo a Sakusa.

\- Lo sé, amigo, pero es posible que si te tardas demasiado, ya sabes, cosas pasan.

\- Entiendo.

Supo que ya era momento de salir cuando cambiaron la conversación, se sentía mareado, en especial luego de escuchar esa conversación, había comprendido que el siguiente paso, como Kuroo se refirió, significaba confirmar la relación, formalizarla, Ushijima iba a proponerle que fueran novios. No, no podía, aún era muy pronto, Sakusa apenas había llegado a sentir un simple cariño por Wakatoshi, no podía iniciar una relación sin saber lo que sentía con exactitud.

Fingió no darse cuenta que finalizaron la conversación en cuanto lo vieron salir, y también fingió molestarse cuando Kuroo bromeó si se había divertido en el baño, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado ido como para estar consciente de las bromas de su amigo. 

\- ¿Yamaguchi? –Preguntó tras unas cuantas bromas de Tetsurou, el azabache chasqueó la lengua.

\- Mientras ustedes tortolitos estaban en el balcón, se escapó para visitar a su pareja, claro, todo comiendo en frente del pobre. – Fingió molestarse, cruzándose de brazos, Kiyoomi rodó los ojos, ¿por qué siempre se conseguía amigos dramáticos?

\- Lo sentimos. –Se disculpó Wakatoshi.

\- Debería ir a buscarlo, confió más en su criterio de decoración que en el tuyo. –Sakusa no se molestó en adornar sus palabras, para su suerte, Kuroo no se molestó, pero Sakusa juró ver un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

\- No, que vaya Ushijima. –Dijó sonriendo, Ushijima asintió y luego de escuchar el número del departamento donde se encontraba Yamaguchi, salió a buscarlo.

Kuroo se volteó a ver a Sakusa, quien espero que dijera algo, pero simplemente pasó de largo en dirección al refrigerador, sacó un envase de jugo de uva, destapándolo para empinárselo por completo, Sakusa hizó una mueca, definitivamente tiraría eso a la basura después, no quería nada en su casa que tuviera los gérmenes de Kuroo.

Cuando pensó que Tetsurou no tenía nada que decir y solamente se estaba burlando de él por haber hecho que alzará la guardia, el mayor dejó el embace nuevamente en el refrigerador, sin importarle la mirada molesta que le dio Kiyoomi.

\- Sé que escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Ushijima. –Musitó observando a Sakusa, quien se tensó ante la sola mención de la conversación de la formalización de su relación con Wakatoshi. –Desde el baño se escucha todo lo que digas en la sala, lo sé porque sé que Yamaguchi y tú estuvieron hablando de lo que sucedió con Kenma.

\- Kuroo… – Sakusa pareció un tanto avergonzado de ser descubierto, Kuroo soniró, como si aceptará sus disculpas.

\- No me molesta, eventualmente les iba a decir para que me dieran consejos, así que todo está bien, no te preocupes. 

\- Lo siento, de verdad. –Dijó Sakusa, refiriéndose el haber estado hablando a sus espaldas, como también lamentándose que estuviera pasando esa situación.

\- ¿Algo raro te pasa, cierto? –Cuestionó Kuroo haciendo que Sakusa se pusiera nervioso, nervios que supo disimular antes de que su amigo se diera cuenta.

\- No sé de lo que hablas. 

\- Una vez yo escuché que decías que preferías ser amable con el chico y ayudar tanto como pudieras, sin embargo ahora, simplemente te limitas a decir lo siento. – Kuroo no era tonto, Sakusa siempre había estado consciente de ello, normalmente él era quien tenía el mayor razonamiento lógico de sus amigos, nada se le escapaba, debió haber sido suerte que lo engañará por algunos meses, pero ahora, ahora parecía saber la situación.

\- Solo…estoy un tanto estresado con la mudanza. –Mintió, rogando a cualquier deidad para que Kuroo lo creyera.

Kuroo suspiró, Sakusa tuvó un mal presentimiento. –Eso fue lo que pensé al principio, pero entonces tome de tu jugo, directamente del envase.

\- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? Tu maldito gato leproso, contaminaste mi jugo con tus asquerosos gérmenes. 

\- Ese no es el punto. –Trató de evitar el enojo de Sakusa cambiando se conversación. –Si yo tomó del envase del jugo de Sakusa Kiyoomi directamente de la boca, ¡ni siquiera tendría tiempo de pensar antes de que estuvieras enterrándome en mi propio funeral!

\- ¿Eso es? ¿Quieres que te mate? –Comentó Sakusa confundido.

\- ¡Me refiero que algo pasa con Ushijima y tú crees que soy demasiado estúpido como para no darme cuenta! 

Tenía razón, lo estaba tratando como un estúpido que no sabía cómo estaba actuando uno de sus mejores amigos, Kuroo tenía razón, Sakusa solo suspiró y se sentó en el sillón, al instante Tetsurou se acercó y se sentó a su lado, Kiyoomi dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo y este acarició su cabello para reconfortarlo.

\- Soy patético.

\- Todos lo somos en un momento. –Habló con honestidad.

\- Es que, de verdad no quiero lastimar a Ushijima, pero no me siento listo para una relación sería con él, es demasiado rápido, yo, no, no sé…

\- ¿Aún no lo amas? –Preguntó Kuroo con suavidad, sabiendo que ese sería un tema difícil de tratar con su amigo. Sakusa bajó la mirada y asintió.

\- No sé si quiera lo quiero de manera romántica. –Comentó sintiéndose culpable, escucho a Kuroo suspirar antes de pasar una mano sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo.

\- Sakusa, Ushijima lo sabe, sabe que aún no estás listo y él está dispuesto a esperarte. –El contrario asintió, si, tenía muy presente que Wakatoshi de verdad quería estar con él, el sentimiento del deber poder corresponder sus sentimientos se lo recalcaba casi siempre. –Pero eso no importa, por algo aún no han formalizado la relación, la verdadera cuestión es si tú quieres estar con él.

\- No lo sé. –Admitió observando a Kuroo temor, sus ojos demandaban su ayuda, casi estaban rogándole que le diera una respuesta, su amigo de verdad quería ayudarle, pero sabía que la respuesta no dependía de él. –No sé qué hacer.

\- Lo sabrás. –Le prometió el mayor tomándolo de sus manos, Sakusa lo observó antes de retirar sus manos con cierta repulsión, Kuroo soltó una carcajada. –Sí, ya volviste.

\- Muy gracioso. 

\- Mira, Sakusa, tomate un tiempo para analizar tu situación con Ushiwaka, sal con él si eso te ayuda a razonar mejor, o incluso sal con otras personas si eso ayuda a aclarar tus sentimientos por Ushijima, es tu decisión.

\- Entiendo, eso haré…o lo intentaré. –Asintió estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Kuroo.

\- Así se habla.

Sakusa suspiró y se recargó sobre el sofá, antes de voltear a ver a Kuroo con cierta gracia. – ¿No mandaste a Wakatoshi a buscar a Yamaguchi en realidad, cierto?

\- Lo envié al último piso, Tsukishima se encuentra en este pasillo.

\- ¿Deberíamos llamarlo?

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- Si te refieres a que te mataré por tomar de mi jugo, tenlo por seguro.

\- Lo llamaré, no cometerás asesinato teniendo un testigo. –Kuroo rió nervioso yéndose rápido a buscar su teléfono para llamar a Ushijima. 

Cuando Kuroo llamó a Ushijima diciéndole que Yamaguchi al parecer se había adelantado y había regresado al minuto en que fue a buscarlo, hubo unas interrogantes por parte de Ushijima cuestionándolo porque no lo vió bajar, Kuroo dijó que pasó al baño, Sakusa se sorprendió del buen mentiroso que era su amigo, definitivamente no le agradaría tener en su contra.

Tadashi llegó antes que Ushijima, parecía contento ignorando los comentarios molestos de Kuroo, cuando llego se sentó y se volteó a ver a Sakusa con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No crees que la vida es hermosa?

\- Cada día quiero morirme.

A Yamaguchi no le importó la respuesta de Sakusa, solo suspiró enamorado y se deslizó hasta el piso. 

\- Yamaguchi deja de actuar como enamorado que asustas a Sakusa. –Le reprimió Kuroo dejando su teléfono de lado. –Ushijima me dijó que iría por comida antes de regresar al departamento, así que deberíamos seguir acomodando antes de que regrese con la comida.

\- Si, tienes razón. –Estuvo de acuerdo Sakusa, pero entonces volteó a ver a Yamaguchi, quien nuevamente suspiraba. – ¿Lo traemos de vuelta a la realidad?

\- No, déjalo, quédate en la sala, Yamaguchi ya tiene las cosas, solo faltaría que lo acomodes, seguiré con los dormitorios, cuando acabes puedes pasar a tu oficina a decorarlo. –Kuroo hablaba con una precisión de contemplar todas las opciones. – ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí, claro.

Cuando el par de amigos se pusieron a trabajar, lo primero que hizó Sakusa fue abrir su refrigerador y tirar el envase de jugo, si era posible lo desintegraría, pero la sociedad no había avanzado aún a ese punto. Yamaguchi seguía soñando despierto, hablando como si Sakusa le estuviera prestando atención, cuando en realidad el mayor estaba tratando de colgar las enredaderas en la pared, cuando lo consiguió se volteó a ver a su amigo, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacía el balcón vecino.

Parecía que Atsumu acababa de salir del baño, porque cruzó por la ventana únicamente con una toalla amarrada en su cintura, Sakusa se volteó rápidamente al ver como se desprendía de ella y caminaba con naturalidad para cerrar la ventana y bajar la cortina, otra cosa rara de su vecino y Kiyoomi prometía que aceptaría la propuesta de irse a vivir con Bokuto y Akaashi.

Al terminar de arreglar la sala de estar, se dio cuenta que la ventana vecina se había abierto nuevamente, solo que esta vez podía ver a Atsumu leyendo un libro en el balcón y no estaba desnudo, Sakusa encontró el hecho de sentirse decepcionada realmente asqueroso, solo era el calor que sentía, debía de prender el aire acondicionado en vez de estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas. Cuando volteó nuevamente, esta vez Atsumu cayó en cuenta de su mirada y levantó la mano para saludarlo, Kiyoomi se sonrojó y volteó rápidamente la mirada.

\- ¡Sakusa! ¡Necesito ayuda! 

Ignoró como Atsumu soltaba una carcajada y se acercó a Kuroo para socorrerlo.

Ese fue el último percance que tuvo Sakusa con Kiyoomi esa tarde. Ushijima llegó cuando ya había terminado de acomodar la oficina del dueño del departamento, comieron en el comedor mientras contaban viejas anécdotas de su infancia, Sakusa se enteró que Kuroo fue el que se comió el chocolate que había guardado en casa de Akaashi, siempre le había tenido rencor a Bokuto por pensar que había sido él, debía de disculparse. Yamaguchi contó la última salida grupal que tuvieron – una verdadera, no solo salidas que dejaban a Sakusa y Ushijima solos. –, se burló de cómo a Hoshi le habían negado pasar al club solo por verse menor de edad, la rabieta que uso cuando le dijeron que estaba estorbando en la fila, Sakusa rió, hasta el momento, ese bar todavía tenía una foto de Hoshiumi prohibiéndole la entrada.

Sacaron algunas botellas de sake que había traído Ushijima y se lo bebieron como si fuera agua, no fue sorpresa que terminarán riéndose de como Yamaguchi quería ir con su novio y Ushijima le decía que su novio parecía Chicken Little; también lloraron junto con Kuroo mientras él les comentaba lo sucedido con Kenma, diciéndoles que solo quería lo mejor para él. 

\- Creo que voy a ser mecánico. –Dijó Sakusa tras dejar de reír por lo contado por Ushijima, sus amigos lo observaron contentos, diciéndole que por fin movía su trabajo para algo que no fuera regañarlo, Ushijima se quedó en sielncio. –Ya saben, mi jefe pide poco de mí por haberme ganado ese premio por mi informe, pero me estoy aburriendo demasiado, sería lindo tener un pasatiempo.

\- Podrías haber elegido otra cosa que no fuera tan pesado. –Dijó Ushijima, Kiyoomi asintió, pero no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Sí, pero experimentar cosas nuevas siempre es mejor que quedarse con lo usual.

\- No estoy de acuerdo. –Admitió Ushijima, parándose para ir por un vaso de agua, Yamaguchi lo observó confundido antes de tomar otro vaso de sake. 

Kuroo se acercó y chasqueó la lengua. –No creo que estuviera hablando de pasatiempos. –Susurró en el oído de Sakusa, quien frunció el ceño, obviamente estaban hablando de pasatiempos. 

Cuando casi estaba anocheciendo Sakusa obligo a todos a beber agua para que pudieran irse a casa sin ningún problema, luego de una hora los cuatro amigos se encontraban en la sala de estar del rizado, viendo una película noventera que pasaban en la televisión, cuando el teléfono de Yamaguchi sonó. El pecoso lo sacó de su bolsillo con la atenta mirada de sus amigos, deseosos de saber el contenido.

\- Es Tsukki, dice si quiero quedarme a dormir en su departamento.

\- No te detengas por nosotros. –Dijó Sakusa volviendo a enfocar su mirada en la televisión.

Yamaguchi asintió y se despidió de los tres, remarcándoles que aún quedaría pendiente la salida grupal del fin de semana, los tres asintieron gritándole a Tadashi que ya se fuera. El pecoso rió y salió de la puerta, al instante se escucharon como corría por el pasillo.

El silencio que se originó después de la partida del menor, hizó que Sakusa se removiera en su asiento, sentía la mirada de Ushijima sobre él, y sabía lo que deseaba preguntar, tenía que buscar una excusa para poder negarse.

\- Sakusa. –Empezó a decir Wakatoshi, pero Kuroo lo tomó del hombro con una expresión inocente en su cara.

\- Ushiwaka, en realidad planeaba preguntarle a Sakusa si me permitía quedarme en su departamento por esta noche. –Habló Kuroo, haciendo que el ceño del contario se frunciera, Sakusa fingió estar demasiado absorto por la película como para ponerles atención. –Ya sabes, no puedo ir a mi departamento con Kenma, aún estará molesto.

Ah, la carta de culpabilidad, si Ushijima se negará se sentiría culpable por hacer pasar a Kuroo una mala noche, pensó Sakusa, nuevamente afirmando su pensamiento que Kuroo era un genio. Wakatoshi pareció un tanto desconforme con la idea, pero termino aceptándola, Sakusa suspiró de alivio, ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces había estado haciéndolo. 

Ushijima se fue después de la finalización de la película, no sin antes de dejar un beso en la nariz a Sakusa, quien considero un gesto lindo, pero nada más, para tratar de animarlo le dijó que el fin de semana podía quedarse, observó cómo sonreía levemente antes de sonreír. Tras despedirse, Kuroo y Sakusa se sentaron juntos, viendo los comerciales pasar.

\- Deberías hablar con Kenma. – Recomendó Kiyoomi, haciendo suspirar a Kuroo. –La comunicación en la base de toda relación.

\- Lo sé.

\- Deberías de escuchar lo que piensa antes de dar por sentado que algo es lo mejor para él.

Kuroo se vió un tanto herido por sus palabras, pero asintió. –Lo sé.

\- Y el también debería de aceptar que depender de ti, no siempre será lo mejor.

\- Hablaré con el cuando regresé, ahorita de seguro está con Hinata, haciendo lo mismo que tú conmigo. –Admitió cubriéndose la cara con un cojín.

\- Mis condolencias a Hinata por tratar con otro idiota parecido a ti.

\- Dios, ambos dijimos cosas que de verdad no queríamos decir, que vergüenza. –Se lamentó Kuroo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras anteriores de Kiyoomi.

\- Peleas de pareja, nunca las entenderé. – Murmuró Sakusa negando, tratando ese tema como tabú.

\- Ya verás, Sakusa, algún día conocerás a alguien que te saque de tu comodidad y en vez de estar molesto estarás feliz. – Kuroo gozó de la mirada de asco de Kiyoomi. – Bueno, iré a dormir, Kenma apenas me dejó dormir en el sofá cuando peleamos, era muy incómodo así que no dormí bien. 

\- Y mi puerta lucía más cómoda, ¿o qué? – Cuestionó Sakusa burlón, recordando como lo había encontrado dormido recargado en su puerta. Tuvo que evitar un cojín que salió disparado en dirección a su cara, pero finalmente vió como su amigo reía, verdaderamente, desde que había llegado a su departamento.

Kuroo dormiría en la habitación de invitados, era de noche, pero aún no tenía sueño, fue cuando vió la hora. 12:39 am, marcaba el reloj, sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo, fue cuando su mirada se desvió hacía el balcón, que observó cómo Atsumu lo observaba con burla. Quiso darse un facepalm al darse cuenta que se había olvidado por completo de los planes con su vecino, en vez de enojarse por su desconcierto, Atsumu rió.

\- Me preguntaba a qué hora te darías cuenta. –Fue lo primero que dijo al verlo llegar a su balcón con el vino y una silla en mano. –Tu amigo se dio cuenta, por eso se fue, pero al parecer a ti te dio una clase de reformateo. 

\- Lo siento. –Exclamó verdaderamente avergonzado.

\- No pasa nada, fue divertido como hiciste esa expresión de, como si te hubieras de regresar los libros a la biblioteca y la señora de la librería te diera una suspensión de una semana, mira, mira, así. –Atsumu imitó, exageradamente, su expresión, Sakusa empujó su hombro, pero se había reído un poco. – ¡Eh! Te voy a denunciar por a maltratar a las obras de arte.

\- Lo siento pero aún no me tocado a tu hermano. –La cara de indignación que puso Atsumu cuando escuchó sus palabras fueron dignas de tomarle una foto y colgarla en su pared, con el pie de letra: “Cara de indignación de Atsumu Miya (1945) A color.”

\- Dios te detesto tanto.

\- Si fuera así no me hubieras esperado para tomar un simple vino. –Contraatacó, haciendo a Atsumu bufar.

\- Pásamelo, no pienso estar sobrio para tener estar conversación.

Sakusa rió pero aún así le paso la botella de vino, fue un leve roce de mano que hizó que la piel del rizado se estremeciera levemente, de seguro fue porque acaba de pasar una ola de aire, se convenció. No fue necesario que trajera unas copas, porque Atsumu tenía dos, una se la entregó a Sakusa y otra se la quedó para él. Ambos se recargaron en sus sillas, con la vista puesta en las estrellas, era un silencio tranquilo y sereno, tenía un pequeño viento refrescándolos, escuchaban ligeramente el canto de los grillos y el zumbar de las polillas.

Sin embargó, Atsumu rompió ese pequeño silencio. –No sabía que tenías pareja. –Bebió el contenido de su copa de golpe, si hubo una amargura en sus palabras, Sakusa no lo notó.

\- Ahora pásame tú la botella, tampoco pienso tener esta conversación sobrio. –Atsumu no se rió, como esperaba Sakusa que lo hiciera, simplemente le tendió la botella. Sakusa rellenó su copa y la del rubio, ganándose una mirada de asombro y gratitud, luego dejó la botella en el piso y suspiró. –No somos pareja, simplemente somos amigos.

\- Si me preguntas a mí, yo no creo que sea apropiado ir besando a tus amigos. –Bromeó Atsumu, Sakusa sonrió al ver que había recuperado su entusiasmo de siempre, quizás hubo algo que le molesto, Kiyoomi no sabía muy bien.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – Sakusa se vió verdaderamente avergonzado porque se sonrojó demasiado que fue visible por Atsumu, incluso en la oscuridad. – Te juro que creía lo mismo, yo siempre he dicho los besos solamente eran para cuando tenías una relación seria. 

\- ¿Entonces? –Preguntó el adversario curioso. – ¿Cambiaste de parecer de la noche a la mañana? ¿Sus besos hicieron que tuvieras una revelación? ¿Debería besarlo yo también para cambiar de parecer?

Empujó nuevamente el hombro de Atsumu, el otro le regresó el empuje, nuevamente sintió su piel enchinarse, no le prestó demasiada atención.

\- No, um, no sé cómo decir esto. 

\- Con palabras, Omi Omi.

\- ¿Te inventas esos horribles apodos tú mismo o hay alguien igual de estúpido que tu como para ayudarte a pensar?

Chasqueó la lengua y le guiñó su ojo teniendo una sonrisa condescendiente. –Todos son marca registrada Miya Atsumu. Anda, intenta contarme, te escuchó.

\- Fue nuestro primer beso. –Admitió movido por las palabras de Atsumu, el rubio se sorprendió, quizás no esperaba esa respuesta. –Anda, ríete, di algo, búrlate que parezco una mojigata. 

\- Perdón es que sigo sorprendido.

\- Gracias.

\- No es que, me sorprenda que tardará tanto besarte siendo demasiado hermoso. –Comentó Atsumu con seriedad, Sakusa por un momento se lo creyó, hasta que vió como se apretaba sus labios para evitar reírse.

\- Te estás burlando de mí. – Rodó los ojos, al instante las carcajadas de Atsumu se abrieron paso entre el silencio. –Muy gracioso, de verdad que gracioso.

\- Espabílate, Omi-kun, deberías haber aprendido mi sentido de humor en estos días. –Habló como fuera alguien demasiado interesante, Sakusa afirmaba que no lo era. –Aunque no mentía en la parte de que eras hermoso, yo incluso te besaría sin ser pareja.

\- No me engañas, Miya.

\- Al menos di que por un momento pensaste que era verdad. –Pidió con ojos de perrito, Kiyoomi hizó una mueca.

\- No.

\- Porfis.

\- Das pena ajena, Miya. 

\- Claro que no. — Bufó y balanceó la copa entre sus dedos. — ¿Entonces ese fue el primero?

\- Si. — Murmuró jugando con sus dedos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué...— Gimoteó moviendo su cabeza a los dos, alargando la e. —, es complicado.

Atsumu alzó su ceja al escuchar la palabra complicado. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te golpea? Si es así, Sakusa, te juró que te intentaré ayudar lo mejor posible.

Sakusa rió, como si la idea de que Sakusa lo golpeará fuera demasiado incrédula. — No, no es nada de eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa, Omi-kun? — Preguntó preocupado. — Si no quieres hablar de eso, no pasa nada.

\- Muchas gracias, Atsumu. — Comentó verdaderamente agradecido, su sonrisa se borró al ver como el rubio se mordía sus labios.

\- Que mi nombre salga de tus labios realmente me pone. — Sakusa lo miró molesto y al instante Atsumu paró de hacerlo que hacía.

\- Lo siento, quería animar la tensión del ambiente. — Exclamó rascándose su nunca nervioso, Sakusa simplemente lo dejó de pasar, al menos su intención había sido buena, estuvo levemente agradecido con Atsumu, quién trataba de no hacerlo incómodo con sus payasadas.

\- La razón por la que Ushijima y yo empezamos a salir fue porqué, nuestros amigos querían que saliéramos y dijimos, ¿por qué no? — Se encogió de hombros. — No le veo nada de malo, ambos estamos solteros y simplemente estuvimos de acuerdo, aún no formalizamos, así que, aún no dependemos uno del otro.

\- En pocas palabras salen pero están solteros.

\- Algo así. — Sakusa hizó una mueca.

\- Wow, esta vez sí que estoy impresionado. — Salvó de ese comentario, Atsumu no dijó nada más del tema.

Pasaron el resto de la noche conversando para conocerse mejor, Sakusa descubrió que Atsumu tuvo un período en el que estuvo obsesionado con Harry Potter que intentó volar en una escoba saltando de la ventana de su habitación, terminó con Atsumu enyesado; Kiyoomi le contó que no todo el tiempo vivió en Osaka, que venía de Tokio, Atsumu estuvo interesado en saber de su vida en Tokio, y esta vez no había mal intenciones, verdaderamente estaba interesado.

Su vecino le comentó que de verdad tenía una buena relación con Osamu a pesar de estar peleando casi todo el tiempo, también le comentó que desde nació, siempre ha vivido en Hyōgo, incluso bromeó con que le daría un breve recorrido por la ciudad para que se acostumbrará; a Sakusa no le pareció mal la idea, pero luego se lo pediría a Atsumu. De igual manera habló acerca de su etapa en la escuela media y la preparatoria, dijó un tanto avergonzado de ser catalogado como una persona exasperante y arrogante, Sakusa estuvo de acuerdo con los adjetivos, Miya lo golpeó.

\- Eres de Tokio, ¿no? Debiste de ir a Fukurodani o Nekoma. — Sakusa frunció el ceño, ¿acaso lo estaba insultando?

\- No, qué horror, no. — Atsumu rió, como si su sufrimiento fuera entretenimiento. — Iba en el Itachiyama.

\- Uh. — Una expresión afligida cruzó por el rostro de Atsumu. — Recuerdo que nos ganaran en los juegos interescolar, nuestra escuela lo catalogó como un día frívolo.

\- Quizás fue porqué ustedes apestaban.

Atsumu lo vió con esos intensos ojos de un tono negro, Sakusa no vió por qué no de regresarle la mirada con la misma intensidad. La situación era un tanto bizarra, Sakusa no quería apartar su mirada por miedo de perder algún desafío que estaban haciendo y Atsumu, no sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba pensando Atsumu, a veces quería entrar a la mente de las personas para leer sus pensamientos, Miya era una de esas personas, quizás podría entenderlo mejor si sabía lo que pensaba.

\- Tienes los labios levemente rojos por el vino. — Susurró Atsumu, como si temiera despertar a alguien.

Una sonrisa burlona surcó en los labios del cabello rizado. — ¿No te puedes concentrar?

\- No. — Exclamó con voz ronca, adormeciendo sus sentidos, lo había dicho con mofa y burla, nunca había esperado una respuesta positiva por parte de Atsumu. Desvío la mirada y rió levemente, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía con nerviosismo. — Deberías, ya sabes, limpiarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? — Susurró tanteando el barandal sintiéndose ligero, como si en cualquier momento se cayera de frente, lo apretó fuertemente, tenso, cuándo Atsumu no respondió, quizás no lo había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado. Quizás era el vino que hablaba, porque sentía todos sus sentidos adormecidos por la presencia del rubio. — ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? — Preguntó nuevamente, esta vez más alto.

\- Si insistes. — Respondió, examinándolo con la mirada.

Sintió el dedo pulgar sobre sus labios, inconsistentemente dejó escapar un suspiro, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, como si hubiera estado ejercitando sin descanso, culpo al vino y sus efectos. En ningún momento apartó su mirada del trabajo de Atsumu, quién como en el café, parecía concentrado, Kiyoomi no lo interrumpiría, no debía, no quería. Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo el pulgar del rubio se detenía en la comisura de sus labios, sabía que había terminado, pero no quería perder su tacto.

\- Atsumu. — Exclamó con la voz tensa.

Él pareció volver a estar consciente de su alrededor porqué se separó rápidamente, carraspeando, lucía avergonzado, Sakusa pensó si el calor en sus mejillas se iría en algún momento. La sensación del pulgar presionándose sobre sus labios había resultado agradable, se preguntó si se volvería a repetir la ocasión, Sakusa supuso que no.

\- Ya podemos volver a nuestra conversación.

Pero eso era lo que los dos menos querían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no se sorprendan si terminó haciendo que se besen en el último capítulo, de verdad quiero que esto sea lo mayor real posible.
> 
> igual la actitud de Sakusa respecto a Atsumu, ni el mismo la sabe, me esforcé en remarcar aspectos tipos, quizás era el alcohol o el viento, para dar a entender que Sakusa no siente nada por Atsumu aún, así que ajajsja, espero que lea haya gustado.


	3. better than words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños momentos sakuatsu juntos + omi mecánico + WakaWaka y Saku + dirty dance = este cap. Como siempre, espero que les agrade mucho.

La charla con Atsumu finalizó cuando el rubio se quedó dormido en el hombro de Sakusa, al estar en balcones diferente, lo tuvo que despertar para que fuera a dormir a un lugar más cómodo, él iba a reclamar, pero estaba tan cansado que únicamente alzó una mano para despedirse y entrar a su departamento, cerrando el ventanal tras pasar. Sakusa susurró un buenas noches e imitó a Atsumu, cuando llego a su cama no tardo en cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido.

Maldijo el día en que dejó a Kuroo quedarse en su departamento, tras regresar de correr, la música latina que frecuentaba escuchar el mayor se escuchaba a la distancia de cinco cuadras, Sakusa no mentía. Al omitir ir al café, llegó más rápido a su departamento, mala opción, su amigo se encontraba limpiando con la música a todo volumen.

\- Sakusa. –Exclamó cuando lo vió cruzar la puerta, el mencionado le dirigió una mirada molesta. – Anda, anda, pasa, ya estoy haciendo el desayuno.

\- ¿Las mañana en tu departamento siempre son así? –Cuestionó mirándolo con Horror, dios, pobre Kenma, ¿Cómo es que no ha huido en todo este tiempo?

\- Pues claro, siempre debes empezar las mañanas con una sonrisa. –Para comprobar, sonrió felizmente y a pesar de que le hizo una seña para que también sonriera, Kiyoomi no lo hizo. – Oh vamos, ¿ni siquiera una sonrisa? Ayer jugaste a ser Julieta, anda, al menos debe haber una sonrisita por Romeo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Sakusa de manera brusca, sacando el café de la almacena y la leche del refrigerador, necesitaba café para seguir activo.

\- De ti y tu vecino por supuesto. –Musitó sorbiendo su taza de café.

Sakusa no podía creer su caradurez.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Miya? –Inquirió confundido.

\- Cuándo te di el consejo de conocer nuevas personas no pensé que me harías caso. –Elevó sus cejas en dirección de Sakusa, quien seguía confundido.

\- Tuvieron una cita ayer en la noche, que romántico.

Al escucharlo Sakusa bufó.

\- Debes estar bromeando. – Dijó Sakusa, como si fuera ridículo si quiere pensarlo.

\- Si, tienes razón, debo de estar alucinando. – Dijó Kuroo, examinándolo, sonriendo al ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas del menor, pero no insistió, no quería incomodarlo.

\- ¿Hoy irás a hablar con Kenma? –Kuroo asintió, reforzando su agarre en su taza, demasiado tenso. Sakusa pensó que estaba temeroso de que volvieran a pelear. –Éxito, todo saldrá bien.

\- Eso espero.

Dicho y hecho, Tetsurou partió tras desayunar, nuevamente le deseó mucha suerte y éxito, se veía inseguro, también distraído, Sakusa tuvó que gritarle antes de que chocará contra un poste; se preguntó si llegaría a salvo a su departamento, lo más probable es que no. Se bañó y por un momento extraño las canciones latinas de Kuroo al tener el departamento en completó silencio.

Tenía algunos documentos que firmar y entregarlos en Lunes en la oficina, decidió adelantar a redactarlos, su fin de semana quedaría totalmente ocupado, sus amigos vendrían, dios sabría cuan ocupados estarían. Terminó tres de cinco y decidió mirar un poco la televisión, no había nada interesante, así que termino apagándola al tercer comercial.

Suspiró, no sabía que más podía hacer, debía conseguir ese pasatiempo cuanto antes.

Del otro lado, se encontraba Atsumu, regando y cuidando sus plantas, estaba concentrado en su tarea que no se percataba de las miradas constante que Sakusa le dirigía cada cinco segundos. Casi se imaginó a Kuroo riendo burlón de su intercambio de miradas, por lo que se vió así mismo obligándose a prestar atención en los mensajes que tenía en bandeja.

Oikawa lo amenazaba para que llevará sus vinos y no los acaparará para él, Sakusa se encontró pensando en cómo se pondría si se enterara que había compartido uno de ellos con Atsumu, Hoshiumi decía que los vencería a todos en cualquier juego que hicieran, pensó que Atsumu y Hoshiumi se llevarían demasiado bien al respecto de su competitividad, pero Hoshiumi lo golpearía porque el rubio se burlaría de su altura…y estaba pensando en Miya de nuevo, le había tomado demasiado para darse cuenta.  
Al parecer por más que se prohibiera dejar de observarlo, quitarlo de su cabeza era otra cosa, Sakusa supuso que se encontraba curioso por saber de él, formar lazos entre vecinos era una gran idea.

Solo para confirmar que Atsumu seguía en su balcón, decidió mirarlo, sería rápido, tan rápido que no se daría cuenta. Gran error, se dijó Sakusa, voltéate cuanto antes, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando quiso hacerlo. El rubio levantó sus ojos de una flor –la cual no sabía su nombre –, y le sonrió.

Un nudo nervioso se asentó en la boca de su estómago, antes de fruncir el ceño, ahí estaba nuevamente Atsumu Miya sacándolo de sus cabales.

\- Buenos días, Omi Omi. –Saludó, con un asqueroso y horrible hoyuelo izquierdo pronunciándose.

Obviamente se está burlando, la situación era demasiado surrealista. Sakusa caminó hacia su encuentro mientras el rubio solo se quedaba parado, su rostro extrañamente se ilumino al verlo llegar, de seguro era la luz del sol que impactaba en su rostro y por extraña razón le quedaba demasiado bien, pero Sakusa no se animaría en decirlo en voz alta.

\- Buenos días, Miya, ¿ya tomaste tu sueño de belleza para no quedarte dormido en hombros ajenos?

\- Sí, siempre la tomó para no tener poder tener la actitud estoica y precavida de cierto rizado.

\- Como si tuvieras tanta suerte.

Ambos rieron, Sakusa olvidó que hace unos momentos se encontraba demasiado aburrido, hablar con Miya lo estaba animando.

\- No estás trabajando en el café. –Comentó, sin saber morderse la lengua.

\- No es que, Osamu llegó en la mañana y decidió ir a trabajar. –Sakus asintió tratando de recordar quien era él, no era muy bueno recordando personas.

\- ¿Tu hermano, cierto?

\- Si, estaba cuidando a papá, pero ya se encuentra mejor. –Exclamó sonriendo aliviado.

\- Gracias a Dios. – Agradeció.

\- Si, gracias a Dios. –Susurró Atsumu dejando la regadera de lado, Sakusa observó cómo cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro, tensando sus hombros para dejarlos caer. – ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

\- Planeaba ir a hablar con el mecánico, Washio, creo que era su nombre. –Balbuceó, si, era muy malo con los nombres, una sonrisa floreció en los labios de Atsumu.

\- Uy, Omi mecánico, me puse caliente. – Sakusa lo observó mal, tratando de contener la sonrisa que quería tirar de sus comisuras, a veces, solo a veces, conseguía divertirlo con sus estúpidos comentarios. – Tienes suerte, lo vi en el café cuando fui a dejar a Osamu, no debe de tardar en llegar.

\- Gracias, Miya. – Atsumu hizó un gesto despreocupado. – ¿Tú que piensas hacer hoy?

\- Supongo que seré la rueda de la discordia en la salida de Suna y Osamu. – Espetó bajando la mirada con un aspecto derrotado. – No quiero quedarme en casa simplemente sin hacer nada y hoy no tengo trabajo en la florería.

Quizás era un instinto d estupidez que se apodero de sí mismo, pero se vió así mismo pensando si Atsumu quisiera acompañarlos a sus amigos y él al lago mañana, desechó la idea rápidamente, sus amigos se molestarían al invitar a alguien totalmente ajeno, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada melancólica en ña expresión del rubio.

\- Aunque tal vez vaya a…-

\- Ven al lago con nosotros mañana. –Habló tomando su mano por instinto, Atsumu se encogió de hombros con desinterés y apartó su mano para tomar la regadera y cuidar a sus plantas, cualquiera pensaría que le hubiera incomodado la idea, pero Sakusa podía ver un brillo en sus ojos que le dio a entender que estaba halagado por haberlo invitado.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? –Aceptó con la voz un poco tensa.

Sakusa resistió las ganas de sonreír en ese instante.

Atsumu fue de buena ayuda porque lo acompaño al garaje donde trabajaba Washio, se excusó diciendo que luego iría por su hermano para pasar tiempo juntos antes de que su novio lo acaparará solo para él, Sakusa quiso leer entre líneas y bromeó acerca de que se preocupaba por él, después de todo, a pesar de estar un poco borrachos ayer, recordaba haberle dicho que tenía miedo de perderse y no saber cómo regresar. El rubio obviamente lo negó.

El taller mecánico parece salido de una oficina, hay dos autos estacionados, el aire huele a aceite y a cigarrillos, Sakusa nunca le ha gustado del todo la suciedad, en si la detesta con toda su alma, pero el lugar lo reconfortaba. Paseó su mirada por el lugar, había aceite regado en el piso en las paredes, no había nadie en el garaje, por lo que decide acercarse hacía la pequeña, que de pequeño no tiene nada – caseta, parece una… no, quizás sea una oficina.

El hombre sentando en ella parece estar leyendo unos papeles, está usando un overol a medio poner, las mangas de sus brazos amarradas a su cintura, la camisa blanca dejaba de ser blanca para convertirse en un tono gris, tiene una gorra puesta al revés. Si no hubiera prestado atención no habría visto al otro sentado en una esquina, no parecía que trabajaba ahí porque vestía una camisa negra casual, con unos pantalones rotos de mezclilla, jugaba con la paleta de caramelo que estaba en su boca; pero eso no fue lo único que noto Sakusa, si no que vió un gran tatuaje que se alcanzaba a ver en su cuello.

Sakusa mira las herramientas esparcidas en el escritorio y las piezas de motor escurriendo grasa, el que parecía de su edad lo observó antes de voltearse a mirar en dirección al que parecía el dueño del lugar.

\- Oye, Washio. –Así que ese era su vecino. Washio alzó la mirada de los papeles y sus ojos se enfocan en quien dijo su nombre, pero este hace una seña con su cabeza, apuntándolo. –Tienes visitas.

\- Hola. –Dice Sakusa antes de arrepentirse por lo ridículo que sonó.

\- Hola. –Dijó burlón el del tatuaje. –Tranquilo, sé que parecemos malos chicos pero no mordemos, claro, no a menos que quieras.

\- Suna. –Advirtió Washio mandándole una mirada de reproche, el de cabello liso suspiró y alzó las manos inocentemente.

\- Es cierto, soy papa casada. –Exclamó soltando un triste suspiro, aunque Sakusa vió una sonrisa enamorada colarse en sus labios.

Suna, había escuchado hablar de él por parte de Hinata, era el tatuador, y de reservado no parecía tener nada, presintió era por el ambiente. En el condominio todos parecían ser serios y rectos, pero en medio del taller, sentía un aire de libertad, Sakusa comprendía el sentimiento.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? –Cuestionó Washio frunciendo el ceño. Sakusa se sintió intimidado, de repente toda la valentía que había aquerido para ese momento se había esfumado como un algodón de azúcar al tocar el agua.

\- Sí, quiero trabajar aquí.

El desconcierto de Washio lo mostró en la expresión confusa que su rostro adquirió, Suna lo miró con incredulidad antes de que unas carcajadas brotarán de su garganta.

\- El chico tiene agallas, deberías contratarlo. –Mordió la paleta en su boca y masticó los pedazos rotos, Washio suspiro y lo miró con lástima.  
\- Lo siento, no estamos contratando esta temporada. –El ánimo de Sakusa se desinfló por completo, pensó que estaba totalmente condenado a pasar el resto días completando informes perfectos, sin nada de emoción en su vida, hasta que Suna bufó.

\- Claro que estás contratando. –Dijó molesto. – Konoha renunció hace dos días.

\- Konoha no renunció. –Remarcó la palabra para que le quedará claro al de cabello lacio, el tatuado rodó los ojos. – Está encargándose de esposa, Yukie está mañana entró en labor del parto.  
\- Estará aproximadamente dos semanas ocupado sufriendo el deber paterno, en esas dos semanas estarás sin un solo trabajador más que tú, terco, contrata al chico. –No sabía que le sorprendía más, si un desconocido estaba abogando por él o que Washio lo observará con molestia.

\- ¿Alguna vez has trabajado como mecánico?

\- No, señor. –Comentó sintiéndose pequeño. Suna se rió del señor.

\- ¿Has revisado los niveles de los fluidos y ajustarlos añadiendo más producto de ser necesario? –Inquirió, Sakusa titubeó.

\- Hombre, solo está diciendo cosas difíciles para asustarte, no le hagas caso. –Nuevamente Suna recibió una mirada molesta del mecánico, Suna le sacó la lengua.

\- Puedo aprender. –Dijó rápidamente al pensar en la idea de ser desechado con ese par de preguntas. –No soy del todo inexperto, mi padre me hacía reparar y desmontar el motor.

Washio suspiró.

Teniendo en cuenta que tenía que arreglar aquellos dos autos antes de medianoche, la labor se le haría pesada siendo solamente una persona, él podía limpiar y lubricar el motor y revisar ña batería y los sistemas electrónicos, pero para remplazar el filtro de aire y aceite necesitaría ayuda. Apretó los labios antes de rodar los ojos y asentir, para alegría de Suna y sorpresa de Sakusa.

\- Está bien. –Comenzó pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Suna lo abrazó por los hombros, Washio lo apartó con un gesto molesto. –Pero debes empezar hoy mismo, ¿Estás seguro? No luces como alguien que se ensucia las manos.

\- No, tiene razón, pero si es mi trabajo lo hago lo mejor posible. –Washio sonrió, o esa mueca rara en su rostro se había pasar por una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, puedes rellenar tus papeles de contrato una vez que terminemos, eh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Soy Sakusa. –Dijó, Washio asintió e hizó una seña a Suna, quien rápidamente se acercó al haberlo llamado.

\- Dale el uniforme de Konoha. –Suna asintió y tras irse por unos dos minutos, regresó con un overol, se veía limpió a simple vista, Kiyoomi trató de prestarle la menor atención posible, teniendo en cuenta que había sido propiedad de otra persona.

Después de que, ahora su jefe, le señalara donde estaba el baño, Sakusa se retiró de su pantalón y chaqueta solamente, la camisa negra se la dejaba. Cuando terminó de vestirse, observó la pequeña placa con el nombre del antiguo trabajador, frunció el ceño, quizás tendrían un marcador para cambiarle el nombre, lo preguntaría después.

No quiso ponérselo completo, decidió imitar a su jefe y nada más colocárselo a la cintura, ajustando la mangas para amarrarlas y que no se resbalarán con su tela. Al salir sintió la mirada de ambos, hubo un leve silbido por parte de Suna y su jefe estuvo a punto de aventarle la gorra al de cabello lacio.

\- ¿No tiene otra placa? ¿O un marcador? –Cuestionó haciendo que Washio rodará los ojos.

\- Tendrás una cuando te la ganas, ahora póntela o no trabajas. – Sakusa asintió, no queriendo contradecir sus palabras.

Cuando Washio dijó que si podía empezar esa misma mañana, no pensó que se refería a lanzarse completamente desarmado a un campo de batalla, Sakusa acataba sus instrucciones, guardándolas en su mente para que pudiera hacerlo a la perfección, Washio hablaba, Sakusa memorizaba. Le explico que su trabajo sería encargarse del auto de la derecha, Kiyoomi asintió, aceptando la labor, un solo auto para sí mismo, para probar que valía la pena.

La adrenalina que sintió cuando su jefe palmeó su espalda y le dedicó todo el éxito posible, Sakusa sintió que no debía defraudarlo.

Actuando según las instrucciones de Washio, tomó una bocana de aire antes de comenzar a trabajar con sus manos inquietas. Ansioso, comienza a tomar las herramientas necesarias que se encuentras colgadas en la pared y en la caja al lado suyo, antes de que se arrepintiera, comenzó a trabajar bajó la mirada de curiosidad de Suna y la de aprobación de Washio.

En algún punto de su trabajo, se enrolló las mangas de su camisa para que quedarán en sus hombros, también recordó como se había embarrado la mejilla de aceite, pero en vez de asquearse como solía hacerlo, sonrió como si de una herida de guerra de tratase. Hubo algunas – por no decir casi ninguna. – correcciones por parte de Washio que Sakusa tuvó que arreglar rápidamente, disculpándose por la equivocación, pero el mayor explico que era errores de principiante, nada que la experiencia no arreglará.

Quita, pone, juega con las piezas como si estuviera en una grandiosa juguetería y ese fuera el mejor juguete que tenían, únicamente hecho para él. Sabe algunas cosas gracias a su padrino, quien seguro estaría llorando orgulloso en su tumba, Sakusa recordó como siempre decía que un día le iba a agradecer, mientras que su yo de 10 años se encontraba llorando porque no quería ensuciarse las manos. 'Te debo una, viejo' Pensó con una sonrisa triste al cambiar el filtro de aire con los recuerdos del pasado.

Perdió la noción del tiempo cambiando el aceite, para cuando su estómago rugió gritando por comida, salió debajo del automóvil y miró a Washio, no sabiendo que hacer. El castaño suspiró y miró a Sakusa, diciéndole que lo arreglaría en cuestión de segundos, que siguiera trabajando de mientras. Al instante se sintió avergonzado, ¿Quién eres el cómo exigirle comida? Tratando de escapar de su vergüenza, se adentró nuevamente abajo del vehículo.

— Suna, ordénale a tu novio dos órdenes de sándwiches con bebida y una caja de donas.-El mencionado asintió y salió del taller para poder llamarlo sin la necesidad de tenerles que pedir que no hicieran ruido. Washio observó a Sakusa, quién tenía los labios apretados concentrado. – No te preocupes, chico, invito yo.

Sakusa le agradeció.

Washio dijó que no había problema.

La comida llegó veinte minutos después, Suna los llamó a ambos para que dejarán de trabajar. Sakusa escuchó unas voces que preguntaban dónde estaba el baño y otras frases que no alcanzó a oír, algunas risas e incluso pareció escuchar algunos besos, aún estaba trabajando cuando Suna lo llamó nuevamente, suspiró, no le gustaba dejar las cosas sin terminar, incluso si eso significaba ir a comer y volver luego, hubiera querido terminar antes que los sándwiches llegarán.

Salió de la parte de abajo del auto, dejando los guantes llenos de grasa cobre el capo, se secó un poco de sudor con su camisa y se acercó a donde se escuchaban las voces. Suna y Washio estaban hablando, el primero traía la comida y parecía querer atravesar la puerta del baño con sus ojos láser, en el caso de que loa tuviera.

Se acercó a ellos y le tendió su paquete, Sakusa hizo una reverencia agradeciéndole, escuchó a Suna decir que estaba siendo demasiado formal. Se limpió las manos con el gel antibacterial que traía en su bolsillo y procedió a comer bajó la mirada de los demás, movió sus piernas infantilmente, la silla le quedaba demasiado grande que podía hacerlo. Cuándo se le estaba dificultando comer, Washio le pasó rápidamente su bebida, Sakusa hubiera querido hacer una reverencia, pero la idea de ahogarse no pintaba como una gran experiencia.

— Para ser tu primer día no lo haces tan mal. — Musitó Washio aún con comida en la boca, Sakusa cerró los ojos, era su jefe, era su jefe, no tenía por qué estar asqueado. El halago hizó que sonriera levemente, le gustaba que le dijeran que había hecho algo bien, aunque no muchas veces lo demostrará.

— Gracias por ofrecerme la oportunidad. — Suna carraspeó. — Gracias, Suna, por convencer a Washio.

— Pf, yo no hice nada. — Comentó humildemente, Sakusa rió.

Fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos tapar sus ojos, se tensó queriendo voltear, pero el agarre en su espalda fue fuerte. La sorpresa hizo que su comida se escapara de sus manos, hizó un mohín, ahí iba su comida a medio comer. Cuándo escuchó un par de reclamos por parte de Suna y un insulto de Washio, quién había tapado sus ojos, apartó sus manos y sonrió radiante.

— La vida realmente le gustaba burlarse de él.

— ¡Omi-kun! – Sakusa juró ver como los presentes suspiraron con pesar, alzo una ceja sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción.

Ignorando a Atsumu, su vista cayó al piso, donde se encontraba su sándwich. — Tiraste mi sándwich. — Exclamó como si fuera obvio.

— No sabía que seguías aquí, hubiera venido a traerte algo. — Sakusa asintió, realmente no prestando atención a sus palabras, maldición tenía hambre. — Lo lamento por tu sándwich, te haré otro y te lo traeré luego, ¿me disculpas?

— Si. – Dice Sakusa viendo como Atsumu sonreía alegre a su respuesta. Por un momento se avergonzó al darse cuenta de sus pintas, en comparación de Atsumu que llevaba ropa casual, limpia, lucía como un desastre, claro que al rubio parecía no importarle.

— ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya reparaste muchos autos? — Inquirió moviendo sus hombros.

Sakusa sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas, si, había reparado un solo auto y estaba demasiado orgulloso de su logro. Tendría que buscar una manera humilde para no sonar como si estuviera presumiendo, no quería acabar como Atsumu.

— Estaba cambiándole el aceite al auto, me estoy demorando más de lo que esperaba.

— Increíble. –Susurró él viéndolo con asombro, Sakusa rió nerviosamente.

Estuvo casi seguro de que Washio sorbió fuertemente su bebida apropósito.

— ¿Conoces a Sakusa, Atsumu? –Preguntó Suna tratando de rellenar el silencio, el rubio asintió y le envió al mencionado una sonrisa condescendiente, el rizado ni se esforzó en corresponderla.

— Somos vecinos. – Contestó rápidamente Sakusa por miedo que Atsumu dijera cosas que no fueran ciertas.

— Y mejores amigos.

— No lo somos. –Sakusa volteó a ver al rubio, molestó.

— Él sigue en la etapa de negación.

Kiyoomi ni se molestó en corregirlo esta vez.

— Hey tigre. — Llamó Suna al rubio, quién cambió su expresión al verlo, lo que había sido una sonrisa fue remplazado por una mueca molesta. — Dijiste que ibas a traerle comida, te estás tardando y nuestra cita es en una hora.

— Si. — Alargó la vocal jugando con sus dedos distraídos. — Estaba pensando en quedarme contigo para luego acompañarte a tu departamento. — Admitió volteándose a ver a Sakusa, quién se sorprendió demasiado.

— No lo sé. — Dijó un tanto inconforme. — Te vas a aburrir fácilmente en cinco segundos, tengo demasiado trabajo.

Atsumu se quejó.

— Pero si quieres quedarte sentado viéndome trabajar, no tengo problemas. – Comentó como si de verdad no le importará, pero la verdad es que si Atsumu se quedaba no sabía si podía impresionarlo, Sakusa esperaba que sí. Atsumu volteó a ver Washio para tener su aprobación, el castaño se encogió de hombros yéndose con su sándwich y bebida a otro lado.

— Bien, haz lo que quieras. Te acompañaré al café, iré a ver a Osamu. – Atsumu asintió y se volteó a ver a Sakusa.

— ¿Me esperarás? – Preguntó con una sonrisa y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Tengo otra opción? – Él rió y se alejó mientras se despedía, Sakusa lo observó irse mientras parecía que se estaba riendo de algo dicho por Suna, antes de ponerse nervioso.

— Parecen muy buenos amigos ustedes dos. – Escuchó Sakusa que decía Washio, asintió, si, eran buenos amigos.

Atsumu llegó media hora después, esta vez no veía Suna con él y cuando preguntó comenzó hacer como si estuviera besando a alguien, Sakusa comprendió. Washio lo dejó descansar para comer, Atsumu no había traído sándwiches como espero, en la caja había sashimi y dos onigiris, era demasiado, no podía hacerlo.

— No sabía que preparaban sashimi en una cafetería. – Dice, con los ojos brillantes. Atsumu se queda sin habla, mira al suelo avergonzado y se aclara la garganta.

— Yo, um, quería recompensar el haber tirado tu sándwich. –Comienza a hablar nervioso. – Así que fue a mi casa y preparé esto.

— Atsumu, esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo. – Se deja caer sobre el capo del auto, sabe que los ojos del rubio están sobre él, pero no se siente intimidado.

— Tienes que aceptarlo, no aceptaré un no por respuesta. –Jacta Atsumu empujando la caja al pecho de Sakusa, quien lo agarra fuertemente.

— Atsumu. –Él refunfuña, serio.

— Sakusa. – Contrataca Atsumu, riendo. Sakusa aprieta los labios, probablemente sonrojándose como un idiota por saber que le han hecho un detalle demasiado lindo.

— Gracias. –Balbucea tontamente, sin saber que más decir. Atsumu voltea a mirarlo, sabe que debería acostumbrarse, pero por alguna razón la sensación de que tenga su mirada puesta en él lo hace sentir...nervioso.

— Ahora vamos, quiero ver lo que haces con esas manos.

Atsumu se duerme sobre el capo tras pasar treinta minutos sentados, Sakusa no puede evitar reír y se adelanta para cargarlo en brazos y ponerle en el pequeño sillón que se encuentra en la oficina de Washio. El rubio pesa, así que camina demasiado lento y tenso por estar haciendo demasiada fuerza para sostenerlo, pero prefiere eso a tener que estar viéndolo dormir realmente incomodo, no quería ser el quien recibiera sus quejas de que le dolía el cuello.

Deja su cuerpo sobre el sillón, pero al momento de querer irse, la mano de Atsumu se aferra a su camisa, sigue dormido, así que no puede reclamarle por estar actuando como un niño, porque lo está haciendo inconsciente. Sakusa logra escuchar su respiración lenta y tranquila, la expresión de su rostro se suaviza, una sonrisa lenta y tímida se extiende por su rostro, el rostro del adversario es demasiado lindo, lo tiene que admitir. Desde la primera vez que lo vió lo describió como alguien agraciado, ahora que tenía su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, podía analizarlo mejor.

Atsumu tiene las pestañas largas, su piel está levemente bronceada, quizás es porque pasa demasiado tiempo al sol, tiene una pequeña cicatriz en lo alto de su frente, quizás se cayó de pequeño, porque es poco visible, no me sorprende que se haya caído de pequeño y haya perdido casi todas sus neuronas, bromea Sakusa mentalmente. Sus labios los tiene levemente separados, hay un hilo de baba cayendo de ellos, se lo limpió levemente con la camisa del rubio, ni loco él pensaba tocar saliva ajena.

Entonces cae en cuenta del mechón rubio rebelde que cae en su ojos, decide apartarlo porque asume que le estará molestando, ve como el ceño se frunce cuando sus dedos hacen contacto con su rostro, quizás extrañado por el contacto, pero luego su expresión se relaja y balbucea algo incomprensible; definitivamente Miya actuaba como un bebé. Sakusa siente un levemente estremecimiento, la respiración del rubio choca contra su mano, siente escalofríos. 

Se recuerda que tiene trabajo, que no tiene que estar perdiendo tiempo, Atsumu se remueve, como si estuviera buscando a alguien en el sofá, Kiyoomi realmente quiere abrazarlo, está tan adorable con su cabello revuelto, pero no debe, dios ni siquiera sabía si Atsumu le agradaría un abrazo de su parte. Suspira levemente tomando la mano de Atsumu, quien desliza sus dedos sobre su mano hasta entrelazarlos, siente las yemas de sus dedos acariciar su mano, Sakusa rezongó, no lo hagas más difícil, piensa él.

Pero al parecer Atsumu no piensa lo mismo, porque jala su brazo para abrazarlo, recargando su mejilla, como si fuera un peluche y no una extensión de su cuerpo. Se obliga a apartar a Atsumu con toda la suavidad posible para no despertarlo, se obliga a alejarse y dejarse de preocuparse por el rubio y se obliga a seguir trabajando, porque es su empleo y para eso le pagan. Tiene que decir que se quemó una u otra vez con el motor del auto al no tener la mente en su lugar, por eso cuando acaba con el auto, sonríe orgulloso.

Le duelen los músculos y todo su cuerpo para resumir, siente la sensación de agotamiento rogándole que fuera a dormir, observa el capo del auto, con razón Atsumu se durmió ahí, ahora para Sakusa era la cosa más cómoda del mundo, pero se dice así mismo que está lleno de grasa y aceite de auto, necesita ir a limpiarse al baño por lo menos. Washio lo felicita al salir del baño, y le dice que los papeles del contrato están en su escritorio, para que pase a firmar y anotar sus datos.

Está rellenando los papeles cuando escucha como abren la puerta, no puede evitar alzar su mirada para ver quien entro. Atsumu está ahí, sigue adormilado, tiene el cabello desordenado y cuando bosteza, se frota los ojos, un gesto demasiado adorable, Atsumu era adorable. Cuando ve a Sakusa le envía una sonrisa de disculpa, y Kiyoomi se sonroja levemente, volviendo su atención a los papeles, el rizado presintió que disculpaba por haberse quedado dormido y tener que llevarlo al sofá para que no le doliera su cuerpo, se aclaró la garganta, claramente nervioso.

— Relleno estos papeles y vamos a casa. – Atsumu asintió.

— Gracias por llevarme al sofá, sé que peso mucho. – Él dice avergonzado, Sakusa rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

— Eres demasiado larguirucho, como si hubieras pedazo demasiado en tu vida. –Miente Sakusa, queriendo molestarlo, se dice así mismo, obviamente no era para hacer sentir mejor al rubio. Observa a Atsumu boquear, abre la boca para hablar, pero la cierra cuando no sale nada, Sakusa rodó los ojos, se había esfumado el Atsumu adorable para dar paso al Atsumu de siempre.

— Eres malo, Omi-kun.

Ambos salen del taller con Washio diciéndole que lo vería el lunes, Sakusa nuevamente le agradeció la oportunidad. Atsumu está tratando de no pisar las rayas en el camino y Sakusa se tienta en meterle el pie para hacerlo tropezar, pero se contiene al imaginarse que Atsumu se pondría de dramático diciendo que no puede caminar y por haber provocado su accidente, él tiene que cargarlo. No, Sakusa no quería tocarlo si no era necesario, acababa de dormir en un sofá demasiado sucio, tenía suerte de que le permitiera estar a su lado.

— Pensé que querías pasar el mayor tiempo posible con tu hermano. – Empieza la conversación Sakusa, Atsumu no contesta rápidamente, parece pensar la respuesta antes de hablar.

— Ya, pero de seguro me ignoraría por estar pendiente de Suna. –Se muerde el interior de su mejilla, celoso, pero una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro y alza el pulgar. – Pero está bien, a él tampoco lo ha visto en mucho tiempo, comprendo, así que no le puedo reclamar nada. He estado con Osamu la mayor parte de mi vida, y, nunca le digas esto, estoy feliz de que mi hermano sea feliz con alguien que lo ama con la misma intensidad que él. 

— Miya. –Atsumu se voltea a observarlo. –Dijiste algo maduro, ¿crees que comience a llover?

— ¿Cómo se atreves? – Chilla Atsumu, mientras se aparta de Kiyoomi con un gesto molesto. – ¡Soy maduro todo el tiempo!–Musitó, viéndole molesto.

La conversación no pasa a más después de que Atsumu le preguntará si se le había gustado y él le haya respondido afirmativamente. 

-

Sakusa despierta antes de que sonará la alarma. Abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es su techo, con las estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad, un detalle que le había dado Yamaguchi sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. No tiene ánimos de ir a correr ese día, está cansado y quiere seguir acostado en su cama, tiene suerte, porque cuando va al baño para lavarse los diente, observa cae la lluvia tras la ventana. Suspira, los planes del día en el lago estaban completamente, no podía entrar al agua sin que les cayera un rayo, conociendo a sus amigos se apresuró a decir en el grupo que no irían al lago, remarcándoles que los mataría si se atrevían ir al lago en plena tormenta.

A veces lamentaba hacerse amigo de chicos tan idiotas.

No hace demasiado antes de sentarse en el sofá de la sala para ver los noticieros matutitos, solamente se prepara su café de la mañana y agarra un par de galletas de la alacena. Las noticias de siempre, así que cambia de canal encontrándose con una película que no reconoce, pero decide dejarla al ver que es un tanto interesante. Si, bueno, la película no fue interesante, esa escena fue la única que le agrado, porque el resto fue una completa mierda, solamente cierra sus ojos por un momento, diciendo que los abriría en cuestión de segundos; miente, no sabe en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero se despierta en cuanto escucha que tocan la puerta.

Su primer instinto es frotarse los ojos, se sentía mejor descansado y con demasiada energía, permiso para un día de lluvia, un día en el que nada más podía ver películas y estar acostado; luego miró su teléfono, eran las dos de la tarde, dios, ni siquiera se había levantado para desayunar algo, el cansancio del día de ayer lo había apresado en un sueño profundo. Nuevamente tocan la puerta, pero esta vez de una forma más desesperada, se levanta a regañadientes, maldiciendo a quien quiera que estuviera detrás de la puerta.

Ushijima estaba en la puerta, su ceño fruncido se relajó, pero aún no le permitió pasar, fue entonces cuando escuchó unas pequeñas risas detrás de su pareja, ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo sabido? Era obvio que sus amigos vendrían a pesar de decirle – y amenazarlos – que no se presentarán, suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Les dije que si mandábamos a Ushiwaka al frente no nos haría nada. –Susurró Oikawa como si él no pudiera escucharlo, simplemente negó, ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud del complejo de alíen. –Debes aprender a sacar ventaja de los objetos, Shira-kun.

\- Oikawa-san, no creo que Ushijima-san sea un objeto. – Sakusa suspiró, estaba cansado como para discutir, aunque también sorprendido, nunca había oído de Shira, como le había llamado Oikawa.

\- Buenos días, Sakusa. –Habló Ushijima antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cerrarles la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Wakatoshi, ¿Me podrías explicar por qué están en m departamento? –Cuestionó recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- Tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿Por qué no estaríamos en su departamento? –Dice Kuroo saliendo detrás de Ushijima.

\- ¡Si! Juré que los iba a destruir y eso haré. –Gritó Hoshiumi colgándose del brazo de Yamaguchi, quien tenía una expresión de frustración.

\- Cállate, enano. –Le reprochó Kuroo al haber lastimado sus oídos con aquel grito, el llamado pequeño lo observó molesto.

\- Iwaizumi. –Pidió Sakusa viendo a todos con molestias, Iwaizumi quien se había mantenido callado hasta el momento, se incorporó de estar recargado en la pared y habló.

\- Los chicos decidieron venir a jugar juegos de mesa, al principio les dije que no te agradaría pero no me escucharon, lo propuso Oikawa, Hoshiumi le siguí, Kuroo se unió a la idea y arrastró a Kenma. –Señaló al teñido que estaba concentrado jugando una partida de algún juego que Sakusa no conocía, pero estaba feliz porque sus amigos se habían reconciliado. – Le comentamos a Ushijima y él dijo que estaba estudiando con Shirabu, es su tutor, y pues los invitamos a ambos, según él necesitaban tomar un descanso. Daichi no pudó venir porque se está reuniendo con viejos amigos de la preparatoria, Nishinoya y Tanaka tienen la misma excusa; Terushima está ayudando a su padre en el trabajo y yo solo vine para facilitarte el trabajo.

\- Él es Shirabu, le doy clases de anatomía, es estudiante de medicina. –La voz profunda de Wakatoshi llamó su atención, dejó de observar a Iwaizumi y volteó a ver al chico que se encontraba a su lado. Tenía un flequillo muy llamativo, Kiyoomi no comentó nada al respecto, temiendo que le faltaría el respeto y no sería bueno tratar a sus invitados así.

Shirabu lo volteó a ver, alzando la mano para saludar, el saludo era cordial, pero lo observaba con furia, como si quisiera verlo enterrado a tres metros abajo del suelo, Sakusa no entendió las razones, ¿Acaso había dicho lo del flequillo en voz alta? Nadie se reía así que esa no era una opción, quizás debía estar molesto con Ushijima porque pararon sus estudios solo para venir a su casa, si, quizás era por eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ushijima no le había dicho que estaba dando tutorías, y el ciclo estudiantil había iniciado hace cinco meses, quizás era solamente por la época de exámenes, no tenía razón por la que molestarse; Ushijima tenía sus propios asuntos y él los suyos, no estaba enojado, pero le asombró con lo hablador que era él no le comentará hace tiempo.

\- ¡Hay que jugar a las charadas! –Oikawa, como si fuera su casa, cruzó la puerta como si de su casa se tratará, Iwazimu lo siguió con tres juegos de mesa sobre sus brazos, dándole una mirada de disculpa. Kuroo y Kenma fueron los siguientes que entraron, el mayor arrastrando al rubio, Kuroo pareció burlón, pero no dijó nada; Yamaguchi le sonrió y entró, Hoshiumi entró corriendo hacia el sillón para que nadie le ganará su lugar.

Se quedó frente a frente a Shirabu y Ushijima, los miró incómodo a ambos y se hizó aún lado para que pasarán, el castaño lo observó con mortificación pero entró. Kiyoomi se quedó con Ushijima, ambos no dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron observándose, no habían hablado el día de ayer porque había trabajado en el taller y cuando le mandó mensaje a Wakatoshi, este no contestaba sus mensajes, supuso que estaba enojado por haberlo ignorado; aunque le haya explicado que estaba trabajando.

\- Te mandé mensaje.

\- Lo sé. –Asintió Ushijima, Sakusa suspiró, tenía que conformarse con eso al parecer.

\- Entremos. –Dice Él, Ushiwaka lo toma de la mano jalando hasta poder abrazarlo. Sakusa no dice nada, simplemente cierra los ojos y lo abraza, está bien, fue su culpa por no haberle dicho antes de todos modo, es solo que pensó que se pondría como él hace dos días, cuando dijo que él trabajo no sería demasiado apto para él.

La cabeza de Ushijima recargada en su hombro mientras que el acariciaba sus cabellos, momentos como esos le hacían cuestionar a Sakusa si aceptaba ser la pareja, tendrían momentos como esos, estaba consciente de los latidos de Wakatoshi, sonaban apresurados; mientras que los suyos, apenas y reaccionaban a la situación. Se preguntó si lo rechazaba, si terminaban algo que nunca habían empezado, serían llevándose bien, Ushijima le caía bien, le había apoyado en muchas cosas, odiaría perder la relación que tenían solo por decirle que no. Quizás esa era una señal para no negarse, el universo era una perra.

Se hubieran quedado más tiempo abrazados, pero escucharon el llamado de Shirabu. – ¡Ushijima-san, ya vamos a empezar a jugar!

Shirabu no decía del todo la verdad. Cuando entraron sus amigos se estaban peleando por las parejas que formarían, al ser solo nueve no resultaría del todo parejo que uno se quedará solo; Oikawa decía que lo hicieran con sus parejas respectivamente, Tadashi y Korai se las arreglarían juntos, pero sobraba Shirabu, o bueno, él tal vez, porque no le parecía apropiado que Ushijima abandonará a su invitado, estaría mal visto.

\- Yo tal vez no juegue. –Murmuró Kenma tapado con las sabanas de la cama de Sakusa, quien se preguntó en que momento las había tomado, a veces ese gato escurridizo le daba demasiada curiosidad.

\- ¡Kenma va a jugar, y destrozaremos a todo! –Gritó Kuroo, no dándole más acción a Kenma que aceptar, aunque se le veía un poco contento por haberlo integrado a la reunión de amigos. 

\- Tal vez podamos turnarnos. – Propusó Yamaguchi, sonriendo, siendo la voz de la razón.

\- Podría invitar a alguien. –Dice Sakusa, llamando la atención de sus amigos, quienes lo observaron curioso, vió como Ushijima fruncía el ceño y a Kuroo sonreír pícaramente, pero evitar la pelea de sus amigos era más importante.

\- Bien, él será la pareja de Shirabu, así quedaríamos todos felices. –Oikawa se veía demasiado animado, tanto como para no escuchar el murmuro que soltó Shirabu a su lado.

\- Está bien, de todas maneras lo había invitado para el lago, pero supongo que no le molestaría que lo llame ahora.

\- ¿Ibas a invitarlo? –Cuestionaron tanto Wakatoshi como Kuroo, uno con mejores intenciones que el otro.

\- Sí, no le veo el problema. –Habló sin dejarse flanquear. 

Salió de su departamento solo para llamar al rubio, quien le había dado su número el día ayer para organizar mejor la salida de esa día, esperaba no agarrarlo ocupado, pero era Atsumu, ayer le había dicho que no trabajaría en la florería ni en la cafetería, por eso se extrañó cuando no contestó la primera llamada. Nervioso, volvió a llamar nuevamente, pero no quería ser un pesado con Miya, tal vez estaba haciendo mejores cosas que ir a jugar con sus amigo y él.

Al tercer tono contesto. – ¿Sakusa? –Su voz sonaba ronca y soñolienta, Sakusa quiso azotar su cabeza contra la pared, obviamente estaba descansando.

\- Lo siento, no debí llamar, lo siento. –Exclamó apunto de colgar la llamada, pero escuchó la risa del rubio antes de escuchar un ruido del otro lado de la línea.

\- No, está bien, me alegra que lo hayas hecho, me estaba aburriendo demasiado solo en casa. –Admitió el rubio, Sakusa aseguró que se estaba rascando la nuca, casi siempre lo hacía cuando daba a entender algo difícil.

\- Quería saber si, um, te va a sonar un poco loco pero, los chicos vinieron y estamos jugando charadas, o bueno, queremos jugar charadas, pero ya sabes, somos siete, porque Ushijima invitó a un amigo, y pues, ya sabes. –Sakusa se traba en más de una línea que siente como su rostro se calienta de sobre manera, estaba hablando con Atsumu, no con la reina de Inglaterra, no tenía que pedir una cita por adelantado.

\- ¿El punto es? –Sakusa parpadea, pensó que ya lo había dejado claro.

\- Pues ya sabes. –Balbuceó torpemente, juró escuchar una leve risa de parte de Atsumu, estaba jugando con él, ah, y como siempre, él caía en sus bromas.

\- No, no sé de lo que estás hablando, Omi-kun. –Hay un tono de burla en su voz, Kiyoomi no lo deja pasar.

\- Estás jugando conmigo. –Se queja, molesto, Atsumu solo ríe tras la línea. – Te detesto tanto.

\- Solo dilo, Kiyoomi. –Susurró Atsumu. Hubo un estirón en su estómago al momento en que su nombre salió de los labios del adversario, casi nadie lo llamaba Kiyoomi, quizás solamente su familia, tal vez por eso se había sentido raro, porque había sido el primero quien lo había llamado por tu nombre. Sakusa entierra su rostro en sus manos, quiere reír, quien sabe, pero se siente demasiado emocionado por hacer tantas cosas, Atsumu lo traía sin cuidado.

Kiyoomi traga saliva antes de hablar, se le nota nervioso. – Ven, sería lindo que estuvieras aquí.

\- ¿Contigo? –Esta vez no hay ningún deje de burla en el comentario del contrario, por eso duda antes de responder.

\- Oh dios, ¿Podrías simplemente venir y dejar de ponerme nervioso? –Maldición, sabe la cagó en el momento de escuchar una risa del rubio.

\- ¿Te pongo nervioso? –Atsumu sonríe, o al menos Sakusa siente la sonrisa tras el teléfono.

\- Si…nervioso por querer arrancar tu cabeza y tirarla a los lobos. –Consigue decir, patéticamente, mientras resopla fingidamente, tratando de salvar su reputación.

\- Está bien, estaré en cinco minutos, estoy en pijama. –Atsumu tararea, Sakusa bufa, y las palabras escapan de sus labios antes de que las pensará.

\- Ven en pijama, los chicos no me dejaron cambiarme, no quiero ser el único raro con pijama. –Sakusa se muerde su sonrisa.

\- ¿Esa es una proposición, Omi-kun? – Exclama él, débilmente.

\- Tómatelo como quieras, no importa.

Cuelga la llamada, sin dejar que el otro tuviera la opción de contestar. Suelta un suspiro tembloroso, recargándose en la pared, porque no puede mantenerse de pie por sí mismo, respira intranquilo mientras piensa en lo que acaba de pasar, definitivamente algo había pasado, ¿En qué momento había comenzado a sentirse tan emocionado? Sakusa estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera entendía la situación por completo, por favor que alguien viniera a explicarle. 

Atsumu llega en el tiempo acordado, tiene su pijama puesta, lo que alegra a Sakusa, porque de verdad no quería ser el único con ropa demasiado informal. Sus amigos integran demasiado rápido, demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero está bien, Atsumu tiene algo que atrae a la personas, es interesante, es divertido, es normal que a la gente le guste estar con él…oh por dios, ¿Acababa de aceptar que le gustaba estar con Atsumu? Suspiró, no, solo decía la verdad, no había nada del porque avergonzarse.

Los chicos se muestran demasiado felices de convivir con el rubio, lo integran contándoles anécdotas vergonzosas de su grupo de amigo, y para indignación de Kiyoomi, de las suyas son más de las que hablan, estaba seguro que Kuroo lo hacía a propósito; Atsumu también cuenta las suyas, Sakusa conoce un par, así que no duda en hablar diciéndole ciertos datos que se le olvidaba mencionar, Miya le reclamaba de que eso ellos no necesitaban porque saberlo, y él le reclamaba lo mismo cada que contaban las suyas.

\- No puedo creer que Sakusa haya sido fan de los alienígenas y que de verdad creyó que Oikawa era uno. –Murmuró Atsumu, incrédulo, Sakusa murmura una maldición a Kuroo, quien no se veía avergonzado de dar ese dato interesante.

\- Claro que a Tetsurou se le olvida mencionar que el también creyó en las hadas hasta sus quince años. –Kenma, su salvador, como siempre, salía a burlarse de su novio antes de ayudarlo con las burlas.

\- ¡Kenma! –Gritó él con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Kenma, no te burles de Kuroo. –Le replicó Tadashi, el rubio asintió, aceptando las palabras de su amigo.

\- Te juro que fueron las peores semanas de mi vida, Sakusa me seguía a todos lados, era aterrador. –Dice Oikawa con aflicción.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas tú, trashywaka? Estuviste tan feliz que te reconocieran como un alíen que pensaste que ellos reclutarían e irían al espacio juntos.

\- ¡Iwa-chan, no me expongas de esa manera!

Sus amigos rieron, excepto por Ushijima que simplemente asintió, admitiendo que le había hecho gracia, y Shirabu, quien tenía los brazos cruzados. 

Si, ya he acabado de poner los papeles de las películas que interpretaremos. –Sonrió Oikawa, olvido su molestia, tomando la gorra que usarían para mezclarlos. –Vamos dividiéndonos en parejas, ya saben quiénes son, Atsu-chan, iras con Shira-kun.

\- Oikawa no le pongas sobrenombres raro a Miya. –Dice el sueño del departamento mientras ve como Ushijima se sienta a su lado, le sonríe entusiasmado, solo recibe un asentimiento de su parte, siente un pequeño vacío al no recibir más, pero niega al instante, está acostumbrado a sus pocas muestras de afecto, no debe porque sorprenderse. Atsumu se siente a su lado, él sí parece entusiasmado, incluso ansioso, porque no deja de mover la rodilla cuando Oikawa está revolviendo los papeles.

Oikawa eligió películas ochenteras, a nadie le sorprendió, pero lo obligaron a poner también películas de la actualidad, y él aceptó a regañadientes, reclamándoles que no tenían un coeficiente físico alto como para nos disfrutar el arte de película como eran las ochenteras. Las charadas consistían en juego de equipos, donde una persona tendría que actuar la película sin poder hablar más que para dar ciertas pistas, pero se les bajarían puntos si la pedían, y la otra persona tendría que adivinar todas las películas que actuará para ganar puntos para su equipo. Ganaría el equipo que adivinará más películas, y por obviedad, sería el que tuviera más puntos.

Acordaron que el perdedor pagaría la pizza que comerían para la cena. El juego está a punto de empezar, cuando decide inclinarse para susurrarle algo a Atsumu.

\- Lamento si mis amigos te incomodan o algo, resultan demasiado competitivos con esta clase de juego, en especial Hoshiumi y Oikawa, son como bombas andantes cuando pierden, ten cuidado con ellos.

\- ¿Preocupado por mí?

Sakusa esta vez no duda en contestar. –Ya quisieras.

\- Tranquilo, tengo un hermano gemelo, la competencia corre por mis venas, lo tendré manejado. –Le asegura Atsumu.

\- Si, solo porque seas mi vecino no te dejaré ganar.

\- No esperaba que lo hicieras.

— ¡Muy bien! Ya está todo listo. – Exclama Oikawa haciendo que Sakusa y Atsumu dieran la conversación por terminada. El castaño de frota las manos mientras a se va a sentar al suelo, donde esta Iwaizumi, quien cuando Oikawa se sienta a su lado, lo abrazará por los hombros. –Dios santísimo, como no me toque Flashdance rompo todo y lloro.

— Deja de ser melodramático. –Le regaña Iwaizumi, pero su pareja hizó oídos sordos.

Kuroo y Kenma son los primero en pasar, el primero es quien decide ir a interpretar la películas, quien al leer el papel que le tocó sonríe, Sakusa observa como Kenma suspira cansado, acostumbrado que Kuroo decidiera cometer actos imprudentes. Atsumu y Shirabu son los únicos que se sorprenden y voltean a todos lados cuando el mayor suelta un gemido, Yamaguchi incluso rió.

— ¿A eso lo llamas gemir? Que patético. –Le reclama Hoshiumi, Kuroo lo observa mal.

— ¡Yo sé cuál es!

— A nadie le importa, Oikawa, es turno de Kenma para adivinar. –El castaño hace un mohín, pero no reclama nada, sabe que Sakusa tiene razón.

— No sé, haz otra cosa. –Murmura Kenma avergonzado, tanto como para no mirar a los ojos a su novio.

— ¡Pero esta es la escena estelar de la película! –Rezonga su pareja.

A nadie le sorprende que no adivinarán ninguna películas, Oikawa masculla el nombre de la películas, que resulta ser Cuando Haryy encontró a Sally, todos saben que Kuroo es mejor adivinando que Kenma, y el rubio lo tenía más que presente, pero quería darle la oportunidad de intentarlo, no esperaba nada y aún así lograba decepcionarlo. Los siguientes en pasar son Atsumu y Shirabu, quienes comenzaron a discutir porque ambos querían actuar, Atsumu tuvo que ser quien adivinará, lograron decir tres en total, Hércules, Romeo y Julieta, y por último Buscando a Nemo; Sakusa disfrutó maliciosamente de la frustración del rubio al no poder adivinar la última.

Yamaguchi decidió pasar al frente, o Hoshiumi lo obligo, diciéndole que ganarían demasiados puntos.

— ¡Puntas! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Tienes cabello, ajá! ¿Lo cortas? ¿Cerrando ciclos? ¡Porque cortas tu cabello! –Exclama el albino saliendo de sus cabales al no poder adivinar la primera. Yamaguchi decide pedirle ayuda a Oikawa, quien se levanta sin que tuviera que rogarle demasiado, el castaño actuó como si él fuera quien estuviera cortando el cabello imaginario. Hoshiumi asintió, mientras se revolvía sus cabellos frustrados, tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua, cuando faltaban cinco segundos para que se le acabará el tiempo, se paró y exclamó. – ¡Rapunzel!

— Meh, parece que alguien perdió. –Rió divertido Oikawa al ver la expresión de desconsuelo del pequeño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Creo que fue porque dijiste el nombre de la princesa y no de la película. –Trató de calmarlo Yamaguchi, pero Hoshiumi gritó frustrado, lanzándose al suelo dramáticamente. –Quizás necesitamos un pequeño descanso. –Admite cuando ver como el mayor comienza a rodar enojado.

Ushijima se paró del asiento y se volteó hacia Sakusa. – ¿Vas a querer algo de la cocina?

Sakusa negó realmente no necesitaba nada, así que simplemente le sonrió y le dijó que no era necesario. Ushiawaka se iba a ir cuando Shirabu se paró rápidamente y se acercó a él. –Te acompaño, Ushijima-san.

Atsumu se acerca a su lado cuando sus respectivas parejas se alejan juntas a la cocina, parece victorioso de haber sido el que más ha ganado puntos hasta el momento, Sakusa le reclama diciéndole que estaba siendo demasiado arrogante solo por haber ganado tres miserables puntos, Atsumu bufa, retándole a ganar una cantidad más grande que la de él, el rizado acepta, ya le mostraría quien mandaba.

Yamaguchi sigue tratando de calmar a su compañero, quien dice que ya no puede serle de ayuda porque ha fallado en su misión de conseguir más puntos que Kuroo, el mencionado simplemente lo observa antes de volver a su tarea de abrazar a Kenma, quien cierra los ojos levemente cuando cara cae en el rostro de su novio, quien acaricia sus cabello con dulzura. Voltea a ver a Iwaizumi y Oikawa quienes se acarician sus manos, sin querer unirlas todavía, pero cuando lo hace puede darse cuenta del sonrojo de Haijime y la sonrisa victoriosa de Oikawa, quien deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

Se preguntó si algún día estaría así con Ushijima, o con alguien más que lo consintiera, lo abrazará, le sonriera dulcemente mientras depositará besos por todo su rostro, quien lo tomará de la mano y le dijera que el tiempo que estuvieran juntos valdría la pena para existir. Kenma buscó los brazos de Kuroo, quien no dudo en abrazarlo fuertemente, de seguro la conversación que tuvieron dejaron ciertos cabos sueltos, pero estaba feliz de que estuvieran juntos, felices, Kuroo y Kenma se merecían el mundo entero después de soportar demasiados obstáculos para estar juntos. Sakusa sonríe levemente al ver ese pequeño acto, pero la borra rápidamente al darse cuenta que lo había hecho inconscientemente.

— Son lindos. –Admite en voz baja su vecino, Sakusa salta ligeramente al darse cuenta que Atsumu se ha dado cuenta de sus sueños despiertos de tener una pareja quien fuera igual de cariñosos que sus amigos.

No, no puede tener esa conversación con él, Sakusa se pondría demasiado avergonzado y saldría a decir todos sus pensamientos románticos y Atsumu probablemente se reiría y se burlaría. Así que decide escapar de la conversación rápidamente. – Iré por chocolate caliente a la cocina.

Y literalmente huye después de eso. Suspira aliviado luego de desaparecer del perímetro de su vecino, y justamente cuando esta por entrar a la cocina por una taza de chocolate caliente, escucha un par de voces, reconoce quienes son, Ushijima y Shirabu, el castaño al parecer está molesto, quizás finalmente le está reclamando perder tiempo de estudio jugando con unos locos competitivos como ellos; por eso no esperaba escuchar lo que Shirabu dijó a continuación.

– ¿Es tan difícil que me ame, Ushijima-san? –Su voz se escucha rasposa, Sakusa puede deducir que está llorando, se siente mal al saber que no debe de estar una conversación demasiado personas, pero sus piernas no tienen intensión de moverse por sí solas. –Por favor, hace demasiado tiempo que me llevo sintiendo así, ¿Recuerda el beso que nos dimos hace un año? Sé que usted se sintió de la misma manera que yo, ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

— No lo sé, Shirabu.

— ¿Es por Sakusa? –Inquirió él, molesto, apretó los puños y se volteó a mirar a otro lado para no tener que soportar la mirada de consolación del mayor. – Yo sé que lo quiere, ¿pero realmente lo ama? Él no siente lo mismo y-

— Lo sé. –Interrumpe Ushijima, se ve un poco contrariado, Sakusa suspira mientras siente la culpa crecer, pero no puede hacer nada, tampoco podría decirle que sí y comenzar un relación con una mentira, no sería justo para él.

— ¿Entonces porque no puede conformarse conmigo si sabe que él nunca lo amará como yo lo hago? –La suplica de Shirabu termina en llanto, Ushijima lo atrae a su pecho para abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello, Sakusa solo observa el momento en que Wakatoshi une sus labios con los del contrario y deja de mirar, si definitivamente era un momento demasiado íntimo para mirar.

Cuando Ushijima y Shirabu se separan, el castaño deja de llorar y baja la mirada. – Lo siento, lo siento, entiendo que no puede corresponder mis sentimientos, por favor que no cambie nada entre nosotros.

— No cambiará nada. –Asegura Wakatoshi dejando un pequeño beso en el contrario.

— ¡Chicos, ya vamos a empezar de nuevo! – Los llama Yamaguchi haciendo que ellos se separaran, se sonrieran levemente y comenzarán a caminar hacia donde estaba él, con pánico los observó a ambos, y se ocultó en el baño para que no supieran que los estaba espiando tras la ventana.

Escuchó los pasos de ambos pasar sin que supieran que estaba ahí, se recargó en la puerta, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, definitivamente estaba demasiado impresionado como para que su mente funcionará correctamente. Salió, no quería que empezarán a sospechar, se apresuró a sentarse en el sillón, en donde lo esperaba Atsumu, el rubio sonrió al verlo, pero frunció el ceño cuando no observó ninguna bebida en sus manos.

— ¿Y el chocolate caliente?

— Se esfumo.

Atsumu parece un tanto confundido pero asiente y decide prestar atención a la siguiente pareja que resulta ser Iwaizumi y Oikawa.

Ni siquiera prestó atención a la actuación de Oikawa y Ushijima, quien se había ofrecido a participar con él para que fuera más fácil representarlo, no escuchó demasiado las quejas del castaño diciéndole que le dieran otra persona que no fuera Ushiwaka, porque estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Y es que había pasado, demasiadas cosas, demasiadas, como para tener que aceptarlo.

Shirabu no estaba molesto con Ushijima por haber perdido tiempo de estudio, Shirabu estaba enojado con él porque estaba enamorado de Wakatoshi, Shirabu llevaba sintiéndose así desde hace tiempo y su pareja lo sabía pero no le correspondía porque quería estar con él, o sea que él era el culpable que el castaño estuviera sorbiendo sus mocos diciendo que solamente era una pequeña alergia pasajera. Sakusa los había visto besarse, y no había sentido ninguna molestia, ¿Debería haber sentido algo porque su pareja besó a alguien más? ¿Molestarte, quizás?

El castaño estaba enamorado de Ushijima, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo veía actuar junto con Oikawa, sus labios lo traicionaban y se alzaban sus comisuras, sus manos estaban inquietas como si quisiera sentir nuevamente los brazos del mayor alrededor suyo, ¿Él llegaría a estar como Shirabu y anhelar a Wakatoshi tanto como él lo hacía? Lo dudaba, pero no era imposible, se dijó así mismo, quizás si se esforzaba podía hacer feliz a Wakatoshi y corresponderlo como siempre había esperado.

¿Pero sería justo? ¿Forzarse así mismo a amarlo solo para complacerlo a él y a sus amigos? ¿Debía de corresponderlo teniendo sus sentimientos contrariados? ¿Qué haría Atsumu en su lugar? ¿Por qué siquiera pensaba en él? Sakusa ni siquiera veía la razón por la que su cerebro haya traído al rubio a su menta, quizás era porque siempre lo veía confiado, no parecía tener problemas amorosos, como si viviera su vida sin preocupaciones, simplemente riendo y haciéndole broma a Sakusa, que aunque no lo pareciera, lo hacían reír y sentirse contento.

— Sakusa. –Llaman en voz baja.

Extrañamente se sentía feliz de tener a Atsumu como su amigo.

— Sakusa. –Esta vez es un poco más alto.

¿O quizás era algo más?

— Oye. –Alguien lo zarandeó, haciendo que dejará de soñar despierto,sus amigos lo observan con burla y él se avergüenza internamente, se había quedado atrapado en sus pensamientos que no sabía en qué momento el tiempo del equipo de Iwaizumi y Oikawa ha acabado.

Carraspea, tratando de evadir las miradas de sus compañeros, pero no funcionó de nada, escucha una pequeña risa a su lado, se voltea y obviamente el rostro de Atsumu queda demasiado cerca del suyo porque al universo le encantar burlarte de Sakusa. Atsumu es quien tiene sus manos en sus hombros, quién había aflojado sus agarre en ellos cuando despertó de su ensoñación, siente las yemas de sus dedos en la camisa ahogada que trae y como es demasiado fina que puede jurar que siente tu tacto en su piel, quema, quema demasiado.

— Sakusa, te toca pasar al frente. –Él dice, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las esquinas de su labio. – No estás siendo demasiado competitivo como me lo prometiste.

Siente los latidos de su corazón demasiado altos que es imposible hablar sin sonar como un tonto. –Yo, um, si ya voy. – Sakusa se aclara la garganta, dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado porque simplemente no puede sostenerle más la mirada a Atsumu.

Se levanta, y por sorpresa no termina cayéndose al piso, a pesar de sentir que sus piernas se volvieron gelatina, camina al frente luciendo completamente normal para el resto de sus amigos, pero él está temblando tanto que siente que no puede estar al frente sin cometer una estupidez. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Atsumu sabiendo que ni siquiera puede actuar una película? ¿Dónde se había quedado su espíritu competitivo? Se pregunta así mismo, luciendo amargado, una pequeña voz dentro de él le reclama en voz baja que su espíritu competitivo se había esfumado en el momento de mirar los ojos del rubio, ignoró a aquella vocecita, solo lo estaba tratando de poner nervioso, y no necesitaba fallar, él iba aganar.

Agarra un papel de la gorra que le ofrece Oikawa, está listo para cualquier cosa, de verdad lo está siente su espíritu competitivo incrementarse por cada paso que daba para quedar al frente, puede jurar escuchar la tonada de Eye of The Tiger haciendo eco en su cabeza, dándole ánimos para superarse a sí mismo y mostrarle a Oikawa y a Hoshiumi que él era el verdadero competidor estrella. La sonrisa de sus labios se borra al ver el nombre de la película ochentera que le tocó, escuchando como la música de ánimos comenzaba a desvanecerse para dejar el sonido de los grillos hace una mueca y voltea a ver a Oikawa con pánico, quien se ríe ligeramente de su reacción.

— No sé cómo actuar esto. –Admite con pesar, Iwaizumi chasquea la lengua, observando el nombre del papelito, reconoce la película porque su novio la ve casi todas las noches mientras le insiste en aprenderse la coreografía, casi siempre lo ignora.

Atsumu se acerca y siente sus mejillas sonrojarse antes de voltearse a ver a Sakusa. –Podría ayudarte, claro, si puedes seguirme, no vaya a ser que se quedes atrás. –Comenta confiando, y por alguna razón eso logra tocar el nervio competitivo de Sakusa, quien lo mira con determinación.

— Tú vas a ser quien coma el polvo, Miya.

Las manos de Atsumu se mueven como si tuvieran mente propia, una toma la mano del rizado, quien se siente un poco abrumado por lo que estaba sucediendo, la otra caer en su cintura, puede jurar que la acarició levemente, como si pudiera saber que estaba nervioso, esa pequeña acción lo hace sentir un poco más seguro, porque la mano libre la deja descansar en el hombro del contrario. Sakusa escucha el chiflido de Kuroo, pero no le presta demasiada atención porque en este momento voltea al frente y la mirada de Atsumu choca con la suya, ¿Cuándo se acercó tanto? Apenas tiene tiempo de procesar que está pasando cuando el estómago de Atsumu choca con el suyo, provocando que empezará a caminar de espaldas.

La cadera del rubio se mueve como si estuviera acostumbrado a bailar, Sakusa intenta seguirle torpemente, dirigiendo su mirada a sus pies para tratar de coordinarlos, nunca ha sido demasiado bueno bailando, únicamente sabe cómo bailar el vals y eso solo es porque tiene que moverse justamente lo necesario, balanceándose en su propio lugar. La mirada de Atsumu no de despega de él en ningún momento, escucha unos nombres de película que Ushijima suelta pero ninguna es correcta.

— Hey, si te concentras demasiado te pones demasiado rígido. –Su voz lo hace sentir mareado que solamente puede asentir tontamente. – Confía en mí.

Si, confía en él, extrañamente sus muslos se dejan de tensar y baila con un poco más de libertad, Atsumu lo guía y él se deja guiar, observa con asombro como sus caderas comienzan a seguir a las de Atsumu y cuando este le da una vuelta, alza su vista y le sonríe, demasiado impresionado como para decir algo. Escuchó a Oikawa diciéndoles a los demás que tal vez Ushijima adivinaría si tuviera la ambientación adecuada, le dice a Kuroo que ponga la canción característica de la película, Sakusa espera que suene la voz de Bill Medley y Jennifer Warnes, pero subestimó el gusto de las canciones de su amigo, obviamente tenía que sorprender a todos.

Atsumu pareció reconocer la canción porque sonríe de una forma en que Sakusa siente un calor acumularse en su estomagó, sus manos bajan un poco más y él lo observa demasiado sorprendido, pero entonces siente como lo hace caer sobre su espalda, sus manos aferrándose a su piel para no dejarlo caer, Sakusa sabía que no lo iba a hacer así que cerró los ojos antes de que lo jalará chocando con su pecho. Se mueven de acuerdo a la canción, El Tejano, el rizado estaba seguro que si no fuera por el rubio, se habría quedado hecho piedra sin saber cómo moverse.

Atreviéndose a ir más allá, solamente para darle más opciones a Ushijima se movió detrás de Atsumu y acarició sus hombros, como si tuviera el control, el rubio no se opuso y tomó la acción como una oportunidad para avanzar, movía sus manos siguiendo la melodía de la canción, Atsumu sonreía, aunque su mirada estaba levemente oscurecida, quizás era la iluminación. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que él le siguiera imitando el movimiento de sus brazos y su cadera. La canción terminó en el momento en que Ushijima decía 'Dirty Dance', ambos se separaron, luciendo demasiado avergonzados como para mirarse a los ojos, o ese era el caso del azabache.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Fue asombroso, ¡Atsumu conseguiste un milagro, hiciste bailar a Sakusa Tronco Kiyoomi! –La voz de Oikawa se cuela entre el silencio, Sakusa se vuelve para mirar a Oikawa, furioso de haberlo llamado un tronco.

— Yo si bailar. –Le interrumpe él, inútilmente, porque su amigo no le presta atención, es más, lo ignora por completo.

Kuroo chifla, a su lado Kenma parece observar a Sakusa con curiosidad. – Fue excelente, deberías enseñarme a bailar así algún día, Atsumu.

— A mí también, Atsumu. – Sonríe radiantemente el albino alzando la mano para que lo escogiera, el rubio sonrió avergonzadamente, Sakusa bufó, sabía que en el fondo le agradaba que lo estuvieran halagando, él sería quien tendría que lidiar con su ego luego.

— Si es posible a mi igual. –Tadashi se sonroja, Sakusa siente el impulso de poner los ojos de blanco al escuchar a Atsumu que el realmente no les enseñaría nada, que no era un buen bailarín.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte así? –Fue Iwaizumi quien preguntó la duda que tenían todos.

\- Mi familia siempre fue un tanto fiestera, supongo que aprendí algo tras los años que pasamos divirtiéndonos. –La voz de Atsumu sonaba demasiado alegre, Sakusa supuso que se había divertido demasiado en compañía de su familia antes de que su padre falleciera. –Aunque Omi-kun tiene una talento natural.

\- Gracias. –Dijó el rizado como si eso sirviera de algo, pero le gustaba que dijera que el había tenido algo que ver.

\- ¿Omi-kun? –Es la primera vez que Ushijima hablas tras adivinar el nombre de la película, parece un tanto impresionado, tal vez por que tomaba demasiada confianza.

Atsumu sonríe tímidamente y asiente, Sakusa se siente cálido. –Te dije que era un apodo de mierda.

\- Cállate.

\- ¡Muy bien, sigamos, no dejaremos de jugar hasta que me toque _Flashdance_!

Los perdedores resultaron siendo Iwaizumi y Oikawa, ya que el castaño se negaba a actuar hasta que le saliera su película favorita, Hajime le gritaba que dejará de fastidiar y que comenzará a preocuparse enserio por los puntos, pero Tooru no escuchaba. Cuando a Hoshiumi le tocó el papel que siempre había deseado armó una rabieta y se negó a seguir jugando por que el albino le presumía que él tenía suerte y él no.

\- Tal vez te hubiera tocado _Flashdance_ si hubieras venido al Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa explotó. 

El resto de la tarde los amigos siguieron divirtiéndose con juegos de mesas, Sakusa estaba feliz y de verdad estaba divirtiéndose, Atsumu a su lado estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de ganarle a Hoshiumi en _Mario Kart_ que no se percataba de su mirada. El brazo de Ushijima estaba sobre sus hombros, no le desagradaba, aunque pesaba un poco, Kuroo y Kenma se habían quedado hace rato dormidos, solo que el mayor frecuentaba roncar, haciendo reír a los despiertos.

Yamaguchi también estaba jugando con Atsumu y Korai, solo que este se veía más nervioso y ocasionaba a gritar levemente cada vez que Atsumu le lanzaba un bomba; Oikawa y Iwaizumi habían ido por la pizza, Hajime dijó por mensaje que tardarían en llegar porque pasarían a comprarle un helado de Tooru para animarlo. Shirabu anunció que era momento de retirarse porque debía de estudiar para el examen próximo, Sakusa se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a la puerta, el castaño lo observó extrañado pero aceptó para no parecer sospechoso y grosero.

Cuando él se estaba yendo, Sakusa tomó su mano y le impidió seguir avanzando, Shirabu se volteó a verlo molesto, pero se relajó cuando vio la mirada seria de Sakusa, el rizado lo soltó y se recargó en la puerta, observando a Shirabu con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Escuché que te confesabas a Ushijima en la cocina. –La reacción de Shirabu fue tal como la predijo, lucía preocupado, confundido, enojado y triste, cada una de esas emociones pasaron por el rostro del contrario.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Decidiste venir a golpearme? ¿Tienes algún problema? –Sakusa negó, pero entonces sonrió y asintió, Shirabu estaba más confuso que antes.

\- Sí, tengo un problema. – El castaño lo observó, y se encogió como si estuviera esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. –No te rindas solo porque te rechazo, sigue intentándolo.

Observó como Shirabu lo miraba extrañado antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a la sala de estar, donde Atsumu sonreía en su dirección mientras apuntaba hacia la televisión, donde decía que el rubio había sido el ganador. Aún no entendía porque le había dicho esas palabras a Shirabu, simplemente pensó que era lo correcto, creía que era entendible que él estuviera enamorado de Wakatoshi, no quería prohibirle amarlo, porque no tenía el derecho, ni siquiera se había animado a estar formalmente con Ushijima. Atsumu saltó y exclamó victoria en voz alta, alzando el puño en dirección a Kiyoomi, quien sonrió tímidamente y asintió, deseándole un felicidades por lo bajo. 


	4. we don’t believe what’s on tv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un poco de Atsumu's POV y un poco de su vida, espero que les guste. poco texto, pero muy necesario :(

Los miércoles en la mañana eran, por mucho, los favoritos de Atsumu, solo que hoy despertaba contento, luego de pasar hablando con Sakusa en su balcón, cosas triviales, algunas personales, o simplemente comentaban de su día y de las cosas que esperaban del otro; como cada miércoles se despertaba, hacía su café y mientras el agua se calentaba, pasaba a regar las plantas que se encontraban en su balcón, eran su pequeños tesoro. La mayoría eran flores que le encantaban a su madre, otras eran las macetas que ella tenía en su antigua casa, y que Atsumu se las había traído tras mudarse, las cuidaba demasiada delicadeza, no queriendo defraudarla, a pesar de que ella ya no se encontraba en esta vida.

Ya llevaba seis meses viviendo en aquel departamento, recordaba sentirse perdido tras la muerte de su madre, demasiadas emociones que no podía controlar hace unos meses, siendo egoísta su primer instinto fue alejarse, no podía soportar no despertar con un beso en su frente, ya no había quien le preparara panqueques ni quien le enseñará como cuidar perfectamente las flores que estaban en su jardín. Su madre era todo para él, siempre había tenido una conexión que los unía, ella le daba consejos, él la escuchaba cuidadosamente, asintiendo a todas sus palabras.

Osamu siempre estaba con su padre y el siempre con su madre, por eso cuando ella se fue, él se sintió demasiado solo, por eso les dijó que se iba, ninguno de ellos lo tomaron mal, es más, lo animaron para que consiguiera su departamento, Osamu lo acompañaría para que no sintiera solo, Atsumu estaba demasiado agradecido por su familia. No se iban demasiado lejos, iría a la ciudad donde sus padres se conocieron, él cuidaría la florería que le pertenecía a su madre y Osamu ayudaría en lo que pudiera a la cafetería familia r, todo resultó perfecto por dos meses.

Hasta que su padre enfermo.

No fue sorpresa que su hermano corriera su encuentro, dejando toda la vida que había creado, solamente tomó algunas cosas paterna, preguntándole si deseaba acompañarlo, quizás debió decirle que sí, hace mucho no veía a su padre, pero en ese tiempo se negó, no queriendo regresar al lugar en donde su madre había muerto, se había dejado llevar por sus temores y no había ido a ver a su padre. Osamu se fue apurado, ni siquiera le reprochó su decisión, simplemente se fue asegurándole a Atsumu que le avisaría del estado de su figura una vez que llegará al hospital, lo único que el rubio pudo hacer fue asentir, viendo a su hermano marchar.

Los dos días después de la partida de Osamu, él se tuvo que encargar de la cafetería y la florería al mismo tiempo, había sido muy pesado al principio, pero aquel era el legado de sus padres, donde ellos se habían conocido. Recordaba las historias de su madre donde les decía que ella consiguió empleo en una florería enfrente de una vieja cafetería, ella le contaba que siempre había un chico enfrente que la saludaba con entusiasmo, Atsumu siempre reía cuando su madre le decía que siempre lo ignoraba porque le parecía irritante, quien diría que aquel chico se volvería su pareja de vida.

Decía que cuando ella tuvo problemas con su alquiler, él le ofreció techo y comida, no le cobró nada a cambio, no... de hecho si lo había hecho, su padre no deseaba dinero, simplemente le decía que trajera una flor al regresar, para que así el departamento se viera más hogareño, su madre aceptó, una flor no se comparaba como una casa y comida, por eso cada que regresaba le tendía una flor a su padre. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ella viera lo maravilloso de su padre, siempre intentando hacerla reír en los días malos, abrazándola cuando la encargada de la florería murió y dejó la florería a su cuidado.

Él nunca le pidió nada a cambio, siempre estaba ahí para ella, entonces su madre se le declaró y dijó que estaba enamorado de él, Atsumu recodaba haber corrido hacia su padre luego que su madre le contará la historia, le preguntó porque rechazo a su madre si ella estaba enamorado de él. Su padre respondió que estaba confundido porque pensaba que su madre simplemente estaba confundiendo agradecimiento con amor, le dijó que él si estaba enamorado de su madre, pero mientras ella no aclarara sus sentimientos, él no quería aprovecharse de ellos, si la había esperado hasta ese momento, podría esperarla por mucho más tiempo.

Atsumu no entendía a lo que se refería su padre, así que siguió preguntándole, pero solo recibió que acariciara su cabello y le dijera que lo aprendería una vez que creciera, luego le decía que irían a comer helado. Osamu siempre se quejaba del porque no iban mejor a comer pizzas, por lo que Atsumu le respondía que las pizzas sabían feas, su hermano le contestaba que tal vez no dijera eso si no fuera alérgico a los condimentos, Atsumu lo miraba mal antes de irse a golpearlo directamente; al final no terminaban yendo a ningún lado porque terminaban castigados, pero su madre les preparaba galletas para que no estuvieran triste.

Cuando Osamu le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que no había sido nada grave, pero estaba bajo observación, sintió un peso menos bajo sus hombros, pero entonces recibió otro mensaje diciendo que quería hacer una videollamada para verlo. La culpa lo apuñalo en el corazón, sabía que debió de irlo a verlo, pensó que tal vez lo mejor no era contestar, pero entonces Osamu le llamó y lo amenazó diciéndole que si se atrevía a no contestar lo traería al hospital jalándole sus cabellos teñidos.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar, por eso cuando el rostro de su padre apareció tras la pantalla, sonrió levemente, antes de bajar la mirada avergonzado. Él no se molestó, nunca lo haría, nunca se enojaría con él, Atsumu deseo que le reclamará tras teléfono de porque no se preocupaba por su anciano padre, deseó que le gritará que estaba siendo un mal hijo, un ingrato, pero lo único que recibió fue un esfuérzate y una débil sonrisa. Las lágrimas salieron por si solas, diciéndole que haría lo mejor que pudiera hacer para no defraudarlo, su padre asintió a sus palabras, aunque le dijó que no podría decepcionarlo nunca, Atsumu quiso abrazarlo.

Volviendo a la actualidad, estaba contento porque su padre se encontrará mejor, Osamu le había dicho que se encontraba en casa, descansando, había una enfermera que se cuidaba de él en todo momento, Atsumu estaba seguro que su viejo no le gustaba toda la atención que le daban, pero de seguro sus hermano ya había tenido esa conversación con él, terminando de hablar diciéndole que era por su bien. Por las llamadas que recibía de su padre, se notaba un poco enfurruñado al pasarle el teléfono a Samu, pero terminaba riendo a carcajadas cada que Samu le contaba alguna travesura que le hizo a él, se avergonzaba sí, pero si su padre estaba feliz, podía soportar un par de burlas.

— Son lindas flores. –Escuchó a alguien decir, sonrió, sabía de quien se trataba, alzó la vista encontrándose con Sakusa, con esa expresión severa que tanto le gustaba. Atsumu rodó los ojos.

— Entonces cambia la cara hombre, parece que las odiarás.

Sakusa lo miró molesto, pero no dijó nada más, simplemente se quedó observando como trataba con demasiada delicadeza las flores. Atsumu trató primero las Acederas, las favoritas de su padre, luego las acacias amarillas, pasó a los crisantemos, y luego a las dalias, todo bajó la mirada de su vecino, si Atsumu no tuviera un grandioso control, estaba seguro que se sonrojaría y trataría de huir de su mirada avergonzado, pero se concentró mejor en cuidar de sus gardenias, jacintos y sus pensamientos, se preguntó si Kiyoomi no tendría cosas mejores que hacer que estarlo observando.

— ¿Son especiales para ti? –Atsumu sonrió tristemente.

— La mayoría eran de mis madre, y las otras las adquirí cuando llegue, por ejemplo, esos gladiolos rojos eran de ellas. –Alzó la maceta para que Sakusa la observará más de cerca. –También las gardenias y las rosas. Los crisantemos y las camelias las compre en un vivero cerca de aquí.

— Deberíamos ir algún día. –Comentó Sakusa, dejando la frase al aire, Atsumu lo observó sorprendido, pero cuando quiso contestarle acerca de si iría con él, él rizado se encontraba entrando a su departamento.

Atsumu suspiró dejándose caer en el barandal del balcón, allí iba Sakusa luciendo tan elegante como siempre. Observó las gardenias, dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana cerrada, se preguntó si le regalaba una de ellas, Sakusa entendería su significado, negó, lo más probable es que solo la considerará bonita y no escavara demasiado profundo, no dándose cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. –Dios, Atsumu, ¿En qué diablos piensas?

Sakusa.

Él solo piensa en Sakusa.

Sakusa sonriendo con vino en la mano, Sakusa hablándole tras teléfono diciéndole que le gustaría que estuviera con él, Sakusa felicitándole tras haber una partida de Mario Kart, Sakusa siendo besado por alguien más mientras Ushijima lo veía molesto, dándose cuenta que habían estado hablando. Ha visto un par de veces a Kiyoomi con su novio, siempre teniendo ese sentimiento agridulce cada que los veía abrazarse y besarse, todo lo que el rubio nunca podría hacer con él, porque su amor tendría que quedarse en secreto.

Atsumu de verdad se ha vuelto loco al empezar a soñar con tener a Sakusa entre sus brazos, sonriéndose levemente antes de besarse para levantarse a hacer sus quehaceres del día; estar en la cocina mientras el cocinaba, Sakusa lo abrazaría por la espalda y le daría un beso por el mandil de besa al cocinero; estar bailando torpemente en el balcón tras tomar unas copas de vino, sintiéndose un poco relajados, sin darse cuenta que sus rostros se acercaban hasta... hasta que Miya despertaba y se daba cuenta que todo era un sueño.

Recordaba la primera vez de haberlo visto, lucía feliz, demasiado, observando lo que sería su nuevo hogar, Atsumu no se había resistido a ir a visitarlo, no se arrepentía, no cuando ahora podría decirse que tenían una linda amistad. Sus cabellos negros revueltos, como si acabará de despertarte, sus ojos brillando, observando el departamento como si fuera un castillo encantado, Miyalo ve y no puede dejar de sonreír, así que entra a escena, atrayendo la atención del rizado, sus comentarios burlones y miradas coquetas traen el aura de chico problemático, y por más que Atsumu trate de quitarle ese pensamiento a Sakusa, eso es lo único que él ve interesante.

Fue entonces cuando trató de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, siendo un gran amigo, un vecino ejemplar, una muy buena persona a simple vista, le invitó una bebida, unas barritas, ¿y qué le dio a cambio ese desgraciado? Rechazó su buena amabilidad dejándole demasiado dinero, Atsumu recordaba sentirse indignado, su indignación no dura demasiado porque a media noche se encuentran riendo a carcajadas por las anécdotas de ambos, sus ojos se encuentran cuando Atsumu limpia levemente los labios de Sakusa.

Él siente su corazón saltar al ver como el de cabellos rizados no despega su mirada de él, pero sabe que es el único, porque Sakusa tiene pareja, no formal, pero tiene pareja, él nunca le dirigiría una mirada, así que se conforma con verlo sonreír, y está bien, Atsumu no puede pedir nada más. Sakusa está a su lado sonriendo, y eso parece ser suficiente, es egoísta pensar que algún día le daría esa sonrisa solamente para él, aún sabiendo que eso nunca sucedería.

Quizás fue solo cosa de él pero el día en que lo vió en el taller mecánico de Washio, la emoción de tocar, de reparar, de arreglar un auto, Sakusa desbordaba felicidad, Atsumu lo sabía, por eso cuando lo vió insistió en quedarse, quería apreciar aquella emoción de cerca, pensando que la transmitiría y él se sentiría contagiado de alegría. Sus cálculos fallaron porque no esperaba quedarse dormido, así que luego de que despertará comenzó a avergonzarse, pero no solamente por eso, sino porque el recordaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo en el capo del auto continuo al que Sakusa reparaba, pero él había despertado en un cómodo sofá.

Con solo pensar en que había estado en los brazos de Sakusa su rostro se tornaba de un color carmesí, quizás por eso al despertar tardó un poco en salir, cuando se aseguró que al salir no se sonrojaría con solo ver el rostro del contrario, Sakusa rellena sus papeles de contrato, su rostro estaba limpio y se había cambiado sus ropas, cuando lo volteó a ver, el sentimiento cálido que siempre sentía cuando lo veía se intensifico, creyó que simplemente había sido algo pasajero, no había tenido una pareja estable en mucho tiempo, de seguro solo era el deseo de sentirse acompañado. 

Pero entonces cuando lo invitó a estar con él, cuando sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, el cómo sus cuerpos chocaron entre sí, la sensación de felicidad desbordó por completo, sabía que Sakusa le parecía atractivo, nunca lo paso de alto, pero luego de tenerlo a cinco centimentros de su propio rostro, pudo analizarlo por más tiempo. Le gustaban sus dos lunares en la frente, le gustaba sus labios agrietados por no ponerse bálsamo, le gustaba la pequeña mueca que hacía y la consideraba una sonrisa, le gustaba la manera en que sus ojos no se despegaban de los suyos, entonces la actuación terminó y Atsumu volvió a la realidad cuando Sakusa fue a los brazos de Ushijima.

Suficiente de pensamientos autodestructivos, se dijó así mismo golpeando sus mejillas para concentrarse en el camino hacia la florería, debía de concentrarse ya que llegaría una carga de camelias y crisantemos, debía de estar al pendiente y no dejarse llevar por el tren de pensamientos que conducía Kiyoomi en su mente. Trató de mantenerse ocupado arreglando las flores que necesitaban de su cuidado, quitándole los pétalos marchitos y oxidados con demasiado cuidado, tal como su madre le había enseñado, argumentando que la planta era un ser vivo y le dolería al perder una extensión suya; la hierba innecesaria que comenzaba a crecer en la tierra y el exceso de tallos.

— Lev, pásame la regadera. –El ruso, quien debería de encontrarse trabajando en la cafetería de enfrente pero se había escondido en la florería porque había llegado el chico del cual estaba interesado, pero en vez de enfrentarlo, salía huyendo como un cobarde, se acercó a él y le tendió la regadera de metal ligeramente oxidada y se volvió de nuevo a la ventana.

Luego de revisar y tratar el estado de sus flores y plantas se acercó a la sala de estar, en donde se encontraban un par de personas con el café que ordenaban en la cafetería de al lado, leyendo un libro, respirando el oxígeno para nada contaminado que le daban las flores, Atsumu sonrió, le gustaba compartir su fascinación por la naturaleza a otras personas. Su madre lo había hecho con él, debía de transmitir sus conocimientos a las demás personas, por ejemplo a los empleados que trabajaban en la florería, estaba seguro que más de una vez le enseño a Yachi la mejor manera de tratar con los pétalos de una flor o como le explicaba a Nametsu diferentes significados de las plantas para que lucieran más interesantes para los clientes.

— Atsumu-san, ha llegado una chica preguntando si hacían arreglos para bodas. –Yachi se acercó radiante, Atsumu dejó de hablar con Lev para alzar la vista donde se encontraba su futura clienta, cabello sobre sus hombros, con un lunar cerca de sus labios, al verlo sonrió.

— Atsumu, Yachi comentó que eras uno de los mejores floristas de Hyōgo. –La rubia al verse delatada se sonrojo levemente, Atsumu alzó una ceja, quizás era por eso que Yachi se veía contenta, sabía que iba a ser madrina de una amiga suya, nunca espero que esta se presentaría delante suyo deseando sus servicios. – Shimizu Kiyoko, lamento haber venido sin una reservación.

— Los amigos de Hitoka siempre serán bienvenidos al establecimiento. –Admitió asintiendo hacía a la rubia levemente, para tranquilizar su emoción y nerviosismo un poco. – ¿Le parece si empezamos a ver el catálogo de los arreglos antes de decidir elegir las flores?

Guió a Shimizu hacia la recepción y corrió a Lev, le tendió los catálogos de boda que tenían, desde bodas clásicas y contemporáneas que usaban flores de un tono claro y crema hasta bodas modernas que destacaban colores más relucientes, él hablaba acostumbrado a dar su opinión antes de escuchar la del cliente primero, no por el afán de presumir sus conocimientos y preferencias, simplemente para darle una leve orientación de lo que podría elegir. Si a Kiyoko le molestaba que estuviera dando su opinión en ciertos intervalos de tiempo, nunca le dijó nada al respecto, sino que asentía sin despegar su vista de los catálogos.

Hitoka se encontraba a su lado, siendo una de las madrinas tenía derecho a opinar, Atsumu no le reclamaría que estuviera tomándose tiempo para ella misma, por él que se tomará todo el día para ayudar a Shimizu a tener la boda perfecta. Su clienta aceptó tener el arreglo más simple para los centros de mesas, pero para la mesa principal eligió algo más llamativo, según a su prometido le encantaría los detalles salvajes y cálidos, aquella representación los representaba a ambos.

Atsumu sonrió, ahí venía la historia acerca como se conocieron, él estando al pendiente de ella sin ser demasiado pesado, como le había pedido matrimonio tras conocerse por primera vez, como ella lo había rechazado todo el tiempo hasta que un día finalmente aceptó una cita con él, una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora se encontraban comprometidos, que linda historia de amor. Con solo ver como Kiyoko sonreía encantaba viendo de reojo el anillo de compromiso hizó que su lado romántico saliera a la luz, preguntándole y pidiéndole todos los detalles de la propuesta, Lev se rió y dijó que se había convertido en un fanático del amor, Atsumu simplemente lo cayó diciéndole que al menos él tenía los huevos suficientes como para enfrentar a su amor secreto.

— ¿Te parecen de dalias, geranios rojos y gladiolos para el centro de la mesa principal? –Preguntó, queriendo la opinión de clienta, señalo las flores mencionadas. Shimizu se acercó y las acarició levemente antes de sonreír levemente.

— Son perfectas. –Exclamó suspirando un suspiro, Atsumu sonrió arrogante, sabía que esa había sido la elección perfecta. – ¿Puedo saber lo que significan?

— En el lenguaje de las flores las dalias traen distintos significados, puede pasar del voy a intentar hacerte siempre feliz, siendo de color rosa al mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día. Los geranios rojos es la determinación de tu prometido al nunca darse por vencido y los gladiolos multicolor, mis favoritos, amor fuerte con un toque de locura.

— Que romántico. –Musitó Hitoka recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, Atsumu apretó sus labios para no sonreír, si, estaba siendo un romántico de mierda, siempre lo había sido, ahora no era demasiado diferente.

— Para el ramo de novio y los centros de mesa pensaba en unos hibiscos, lirios blancos y unas verónicas, ¿desea saber el significado? – Preguntó, Shizimuzu negó, aquello lo desanimo, no podría mostrar su gran conocimiento, pero entonces ella sonrió.

— Confió en tu criterio que no preguntaré que significan. –Atsumu asintió, anotando el pedido tal y como lo había dicho. –Aunque no sabía que los hombres podían ser unos románticos, ¿hay alguien especial que te atraiga, Atsumu-san?

El rubio rió nerviosamente, dejando de lado la libreta donde estaba apuntando apuntando lo solicitado, ahora no solo era Shimizu quien esperaba su respuesta, si no que Mai y Yachi también lo observaban con curiosidad, incluso el metiche de Lev se había acercado para escuchar sus palabras. –Es...complicado.

— Todas las relaciones empiezan así. – Le tranquilizó Kiyoko, aquello no hizo que el rubio se sintiera mejor. –Cuéntanos.

— Bueno, somos amigos, buenos amigo y no lo sé, él es amable conmigo, a su manera claro, siempre me da sonrisas que, dios, deberían prohibirle sonreír a ese chicos, te juro que te mira y es, santo cielo, dios ya puedes llevarme porque he visto la verdadera gloria. –Atsumu hablaba rápidamente sin detenerse a analizar sus palabras, simplemente dejándose llevar por su vomito verbal. –Y, cielos, él es casi bueno haciéndolo todo, excepto para las charadas, yo soy mejor que él, siempre tiene algo interesante que contar y divertido, se esfuerza por mejorar y... me está volviendo loco.

— Parece gustarte demasiado. –Habló Yachi, sonriéndole divertido, Atsumu se sonrojo, dándose cuenta de sus palabras, se tapó su cara sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba delante de todos.

— Dios que vergüenza. –Gimoteó queriendo estampar su cabeza contra el escritorio, Lev se rió de él, ganándose una mirada molesta de las tres chicas, al instante se calló.

— Parece una historia realmente linda, Atsumu-san, de seguro terminarán juntos. –Le ánimo Mai al verlo mirando demasiado el escritorio, quizás había adivinado sus intenciones.

— Si, eh, hay un problema.

— Dios, Atsumu, no me digas que ya la cagaste. –Lev murmuró, haciendo que nuevamente las tres chicas lo observarán mal, el rubio alzó sus manos en señal de inocencia.

— Tiene pareja. –Atsumu dice con pesar, finalizando la frase con un suspiro, la sonrisa de las tres chicas se borra al instante, casi se arrepintió de haber soltado aquel pequeño, pero demasiado importante, detalle. – No es nada serio aún pero, estoy seguro que lo será pronto, y pues, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ¿cierto? – Shimizu pusó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió con cariño.

— Geranios rojos.

— ¿Qué? –Cuestionó confundido, Yachi y Nametsu se observaron con aire de suficiencia, al comprender las palabras de su clienta.

— Se necesita un poco de determinación para no rendirte hasta lograrlo, ¿cierto? –Inquirió, Atsumu alzó su mirada esperanzado, no se quedó con las ganas y las abrazó a las tres, incluso a Lev, quien decía que él también quería un abrazado.

Estuvo hablando un poco más con Shimizu, preguntándole los detalles de su boda para preparar el pedido cuanto antes, ella le respondía emocionada todas su preguntas, jugando con aquel anillo que portaba en su dedo anular, Atsumu no se resistió y pidió verlo de cerca, era hermoso, demasiado sencillo, serio, pero de una manera u otra era completamente perfecto. Se imaginó así mismo con uno, mientras que Sakusa tomaba su mano, y acariciaba levemente sus mejillas, antes de acercarse y besar sus labios con demasiada dulzura, sonrió encantando por su propia fantasía, que no escuchó la campana que anuncia la llegada de alguien.

— ¿Shimizu? –Exclamó la voz que tanto conocía y aparecía en sus sueños, su clienta no fue la única que volteó porque él también se encontraba viéndolo sorprendido, principalmente porque sabía el nombre de la prometida a quien le había contado sus sentimientos secretos, pero también sorprendido por tenerlo en su florería.

— ¿Sakusa? –Preguntó ella sorprendida, escondiendo levemente el anillo, pero era demasiado tarde, el rizado lo había visto, por lo que retrocedió levemente, antes de mirar sorprendido a la chica. –Sakusa puedo explicarlo es...

— Dios, Shimizu. –Sakusa no puso contener su emoción y corrió directamente a abrazarla, su clienta rió mientras los observaba sorprendido, oficialmente había sido trapazado a tercer plano. – ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué rayos? No puedo creer que Tanaka se atreviera, ese grandísimo tonto me va a escuchar cuando le reclame porque no me dijó antes.

— ¿Sabes? Está mal visto que el primo de la novia mate a su prometido. –Atsumu los observó sorprendido, ese giro de trama no se lo veía venir, debió de haberlo adivinado, los rasgos eran casi idénticos, las expresiones eran casi las mismas, sus sonrisas, dios, Atsumu quería que Sakusa y Shimizu le sonrieran toda su vida.

— Creo que puedes soportar la pérdida, un par de lágrimas y asunto arreglado. –Una sonrisa burlona, casi tímida, se extiende por la cara del rizado. Atsumu retiene un suspiro.

— Qué lindo, Omi-kun si tiene sentimientos. –Atsumu dice, sin retener a su lengua, observa a Kiyoomi separarse de su prima para voltearlo a ver, obviamente molesto, el rubio le ofrece su mejor sonrisa, él aprieta sus labios, reteniéndose a decir algo. –Yachi, trae la cámara, estamos captando un acontecimiento histórico.

Actuaba casual, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios, trataba de concentrarse mirando el catálogo, pero Sakusa fuera observador, se daría cuenta que el libro estaba al revés, y que ni siquiera estaba abierto, por primera vez Atsumu agradece no ser el centro de atención, por eso cuándo Sakusa dirige su mirada hacia él, el rubio finge no haberlo estado viendo en todo el intercambio con Kiyoomi. Está siendo siendo casual, se dice así mismo, demasiado casual como para no dejar mover sus manos nervioso.

— Miya, buenos días, siempre es un martirio verte.

Atsumu se lleva sus manos a su corazón, dónde finge que aquella estaca le dolió demasiado, actua dramáticamente antes de cerrar los ojos. — Eso es lo más lindo que nadie jamás me ha dicho, Omi Omi.

— No sabía que ustedes dos se conocían. — Dijó Shimizu y _oh_ , definitivamente _oh_ , aquella mirada que le estaba brindando no le agrado, como si estuviera intuyendo que Sakusa había sido el chico de quién tenía un amor platónico, por suerte de Atsumu, la mirada de Kiyoomi estaba puesta en él como para darse cuenta de la sonrisa divertida de Kiyoko.

— Somos vecinos.

— Y amigos. — Interrumpió cuándo vio que el rizado no diría nada más. — Vamos a cumplir sus aniversario en una semana, ¿no te parece alucinante?

— Alucinante no haber sido internado en un hospital psiquiátrico tras convivir contigo más de tres semanas.

— Eso es rudo, amigo. — Murmuró Lev dándole la razón al rizado, quién asintió, estando de acuerdo con sus palabras. Aquel traidor, Atsumu ya se encargaría de avergonzarlo frente a su amor secreto, sería darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, justamente como él lo estaba haciendo ahora.

— En fin, Shimizu, tus flores estarán para tu día especial, espero que seas feliz con tu pareja. — Su clienta sonrió y se volteó hacía Sakusa, empujando levemente su hombro.

— Gracias, Atsumu-san, me alegraré demasiado si estás presente, quién sabe, el universo esta lleno de sorpresas. — Su tono se voz en misterioso, enigmático, Atsumu siente escalofríos.

Sakusa y ella intercambian un par de palabras más antes de que ella se retirara prometiéndole contar la noticia en la siguiente cena familia, también amenazado a Sakusa que asistiera, y no faltará diciéndoles que estaba ocupado, luego un par de promesas, problemas vacías, de Sakusa, los primos se abrazaron y de despidieron. En ningún momento el rubio los interrumpió, decidió darles su propio espacio, por eso cuándo el rizado se acercó hacía dónde estaba él, sonrió.

\- No puedo creer que Shimizu se vaya a casar. –Admitió, Atsumu se encoge de hombros.

\- Estaría igual si Suna llegará al departamento con un anillo, mataría a Osamu por no decirme. –Sakusa asiente, entendiendo sus palabras, compartía el mismo sentimiento con Tanaka, ya se encargaría de él luego. – No sabía que tenías familia viviendo por aquí.

\- Um, unos pocas familiares, aunque no somos cercanos. – Él dice, se nota incomodo, decide dejar de insistir para no provocarle pánico a su acompañante, sin embargo él sigue. – No soy muy cercano a la familia de mi madre, tuvimos unos problemas en el pasado y…creo que aún lo estamos arreglando, o eso lo intento.

\- ¿Entonces, tengo que ir a patear traseros para ayudarte? Sabes que lo haría. – Sakusa lo mira, su rostro se suaviza y Atsumu puede ver esa pequeña mueca que es catalogada como una sonrisa, sus manos hormiguean.

\- Gracias, creo. –Dice Sakusa, Atsumu palmea su espalda. – Shimizu y yo siempre hemos sido cercanos, al igual que Komori, éramos los tres mosqueteros, pero entonces…

La voz de Sakusa decayó, Atsumu se removió en su lugar. –No tienes que decirme si no quieres, lo entenderé.

\- Mi padre nos abandonó, fue, fue demasiado repentino, un día estábamos jugando juntos y al otro día, solo hizó las maletas y se fue. –Se aclara la garganta y sigue. – Me enoje con mi mamá supongo, porque escuche un día que la familia de mi madre no estaba de acuerdo con su relación, y pensé que ellos tenían la culpa, ellos eran los responsables que mi mamá llorará por la noches y que mi padre no hubiera regresado.

\- Dios, eso es horrible. –Atsumu habla con una voz suave, pero tiene un tono preocupado.

\- Y, dios, te juró que fue un poco idiota, no, demasiado idiota, me enoje con ellos, diciéndoles que todo había sido su culpa, tenía trece y creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Mi abuela estaba encolerizada, me reclamo que estaba siendo un insolente y un mal agradecido, que le había dado todo a nuestra familia y que podría quitárnoslos en un chasquido. Entonces mi madre llegó y me abrazó, mi abuela dijó que era tiempo que me contará la verdad, si no quería ser desheredado. –La voz de Sakusa se quiebra, pero el sigue adelante, sin importar la mirada de preocupación del rubio. – Y mi mamá me contó, mi padre no nos había abandona por culpa de la familia de mi madre, él no detestaba a la familia de mi madre, él me detestaba a mí.

\- Sakusa, dios, dios, lo voy a matar. –No puede decir mucho, está demasiado impresionado como para pensar en las palabras adecuadas, Sakusa se muestra un tanto burlón a sus palabras, pero sus hombros están decaídos.

\- Me sentí justamente como tú cuando me enteré, pero entonces, de una manera u otro llegué a la conclusión que era mi culpa. –Atsumu suspiró, Sakusa rió tristemente. –Mis padres se amaban tanto y todo eso terminó por mi culpa, pero mi madre me hizó entender que nada era mi culpa, que estaba feliz siendo mi mamá y me sentí patético, había tratado mal a mi familia como para que mi padre resultará un hijo de puta. Debí haberme dado cuenta que siempre deseaba estar con mi madre a solas, que en lo único momentos que disfrutábamos como padre e hijo era cuándo ella estaba cerca.

— Pero no fue tu culpa, tú no tenías ni idea. – Dice Atsumu.

— Si, lo sé, Atsumu. –La voz de Kiyoomi salió un tanto temblorosa, Atsumu le sonrió levemente. – Bah, supongo que debería haberlo adivinado porqué el único tiempo de calidad padre e hijo que teníamos era cuándo mi madre presente, fue un poco ingenuo, pero da igual, el pasado es...pasado, y duele, pero, supongo que tendré que superarlo.

— Tus familiares pudieron haber entendido en la situación en la que estabas, no es fácil. — Sakusa se estira, las palabras de Atsumu tienen un trasfondo que le llega justamente dónde le duele.

— Igual estoy tratando de que me perdonen, es difícil, considerando que me da vergüenza estar en la misma habitación, por eso Shimizu me reclamó que no faltará la siguiente reunión familiar.

— Deberías ir, para atar esos cabos sueltos. –Sakusa asintió.

— Entiendo.

— ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

— Diablos, sí.


End file.
